Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey
by tsieggen902
Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: OK this is my first Fanfiction and I am going to try to update every week. I did this to help with my writing because I am currently writing a book for the public and I hope writing in front of a live audience with some "nice" helpful criticism will help me become a better writer. This idea has been bonking around in my head a lot gave a few headaches a couple of times also. This will be a gay love story even though it is not until later because it is a Harry/Gary love pairing there is also almost nonexistent with this pairing out there and frankly I Iike Gary even though through Kanto he was kind of a jerk until he got beaten in the by the Pokémon League he mellowed out after that and been nicer to Ash and there is also not that much Harry/Pokémon crossovers. So on with the story. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 1

My Godfather is dead.

He was the only person who loved me and now I have no one sure I have my friends and I have the Weasleys but it's not the same I am truly alone now. And Professor Dumbledore has just told me the prophesy that the old bat Trelawney has spoken before my birth so here I am in the Gryffindor dorms in my bed with my head between my legs crying my eyes out before that I had shut the draping and cast _Silenco_ before I really started to cry my eyes out. I had just gotten back from the Headmasters office with him pretty much saying that the whole Wizarding World is on my shoulders.

 _They don't care about me or my happiness just this year they thought I am a liar and a nutter well who is the idiot now_. I thought bitterly to myself. The whole Atrium saw Voldemort before he disappeared I am even willing to bet that Fudge won't keep his job much longer. _Well_ _they can have this world I am done being their Savior and I don't want to be around here anymore and I want to be loved and cared for and they took that away from me when they took Sirius_. I thought with a hard edge.

There was something I read in Library about the Veil of Death being a doorway to different worlds and to people like Hermione I am pretty smart I just need to fit in the persona of the " _Gryffindor Golden Boy_ " so that people will underestimate me. They really don't think that through all of my adventures so far are purely on luck, no I make people believe I get mediocre grades and slack off with Ron every so often and play into the mold that I am a Quidditch nut so that the rumors about me spread around the Wizarding World so they get back to Dumbledore and Voldemort, at first I didn't even trust Dumbledore I don't think he is evil just misguided. I mean come on who sends three first years after a stone with mediocre traps to protect it I mean the stone in the mirror was a good one and so was Quarrel's trap with the troll( _that I didn't face thank Merlin_ ) and Snape with his potions but the others they were designed for me and friends to go through and don't get me started on second year "enough said" third year was the best in my opinion is when I found out the truth about Sirius and almost getting eaten by a werewolf didn't dampen that year either it's not Remus fault and it never was fourth was a fiasco I never want to mention again _ever_ this year was just stupid what with Umbicth and the Ministry butting their heads in our business and if Dumbledore wants me to fulfill that nutter Trelawney's prophecy I need a parent figure to rely on not Ms Weasley who would become a stand in not Remus who has to deal with condition not anyone but Sirius the man my parents trusted to me and my care.

So with that thought I got up dispelled the charm to keep them from hearing me and grabbed everything that belongs to me. I grabbed the Marauders Map my Invisibility Cloak got my wand and put it in the holster on my arm under my shirt the way you suppose to wear it so muggles don't suspect anything and got my broom that Dumbledore gave back to me they aren't going to benefit anything that my family passed down to me I shrunk my truck after I put everything in their it's a good thing I learned to make it bottomless without anyone knowing I even kept this from my dorm mates; then crept past said dorm mates without stepping on any loose floorboards and went to the Common Room. I looked out the window and it was still pretty dark out it has only been a couple hours since I took everyone of my friends to ministry to go and 'rescue' my godfather. I had planned this eventuality in my last trip to Diagon Ally and without any one suspecting anything went a bought some floo powder from one of the shops I had snuck out of Grimmuld Place when Ms. Weasley went to get everyone's school supplies I didn't use it this year at all because I wanted to save it for when I ever decided to run away like now. Since I didn't want anyone seeing me in the ministry I took out my cloak and put it in my pocket and took out some floo powder and walked up to the fireplace Dumbledore always the trusting took down all of Ms. Umbicth's restrictions including the fireplaces. I stepped in the grate it's a good thing the house elves haven't decided to light the fires yet there is still a few embers left which is good.

" _I haft to be quick when I get to ministry the wards on the school will go off as soon I leave and I don't want them to stop me_ " I thought to myself. You are only supposed to leave the school with the Headmasters permission. Since I am pretty much going against his orders by running away the wards will alert him as soon as I call out the destination. So with my back straight and my head held high I called out.

"Ministry of Magic, the Atrium" I dropped the power and a rushing dash through the Floo System and seeing all the other grates connected I stumbled out into the Atrium, I never seem to land without practically falling on myself. I quickly put on the cloak and walked quickly through the familiar corridors to get the Death room where Sirius died. I had a few problems along the way apparently Fudge decided to listen to Dumbledore for once( _The idiot why does he haft to have a brain now_ ) and put some wards around the fireplaces because ministry employees were dashing everywhere I sidestepped around them never slowing down on my way to Veil then I made it to the corridor where the court room is just ahead I followed the other corridor where I saw Malfoy Sr. and the Minister after my court date and went into the Department of Mysteries and stepped inside. I remember my way and stepped up to the rotating door and set it where it will take me to the veil room and I opened the door and their it was. I slowly stepped up to it and while I was, I put the cloak back into my pocket and stopped just a few feet of going into it. I hear the whispers of the last time I was here.

" _Why am I stopping I want this_ " I thought to myself.

Oh yeah that's right because I will never come back to this world and be where my parents grew up and died for me. I will never see the Dursleys ever again and be a house elf to them and get abused something I never told anybody or the scars on my back. I will never get Ms Weasleys warm hugs and see Ron or Hermione again. But have I made up my mind by coming here? I wanted to go somewhere so I can be loved and have a nice childhood and have amazing friends like them. All I have ever known is pain and suffering and now death. I don't know how long I stood there looking at the Veil before I started to hear footsteps and hear the door opening I looked back and to see the Order and Dumbledore…and Mr. Lupin.

"I never meant for Sirius to die Remus" I told him with a few tears escaping my eyes also in a broken voice it sounded dead even to me. He allowed me to call him by his first name after third year.

"I know Harry….but please step away from the Veil I already lost Sirius I can't lose you too" He said this with a few tears escaping his eyes and he was slowly coming towards me but each step he took I took a step back and I was seeing little white mist forming around my head and body I knew if I took a few more steps I would be in the Veil.

"All I wanted was a family and to be loved, I read in the library about the Veil of Death being a portal to other worlds if you have a strong enough willpower. I am going to go and find Sirius in which ever world he is in I don't know how long it will take or if he already dead but I haft to try" I said in a slow and quite voice.

"Harry you don't even know if the facts you read are even true, it could be a myth for all you know and you will be going to your death" Hermione said from behind Dumbledore and she had tears in her eyes. Apparently Dumbledore thought this would stop me and I also see Ron with them besides Tonks and Moody but even they won't stop me for going after Sirius. I never meant to hurt them either they are the best friends a boy could have.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I haft to try he is all the family I have left" I was crying in earnest now. "Tell Ginny, Luna, and Neville goodbye for me you guys are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Then I leaned back and closed my eyes and I heard everyone running to get me before I fell I even herd a few spells cast to try and push me forward but what they didn't know I cast a spell. A really old forgotten spell that only allows spells casted on you that you allow them too. Then I felt the Veil pull me in and then I heard nothing.

Silence

There was no sound and no noise if I didn't know any better and see my hands in front of me I would think I was a specter or something. Then I felt the Veil turn violent and try to pull my soul from my body but I focused on my mind to keep it in and just like the book described I focused on the wish in my heart.

"I wish to find my Godfather Sirius Black…..please he is all I have left in the the world I have left behind" I put my soul into my wish then the energy trying take it quieted down then I seen a white flash of light and saw a being or a creature of some kind and now that I am really seeing him he does look like some creature he has red eyes that look ancient and as far as the body goes he is on four legs and is white with a gold ring around its body he came up to me as I was getting a good look at him.

"Are you the voice I heard in my part of the world" He said softly to me and a floor materialized and sat beside me while I stood. I was wondering how he did that but hey who am I to judge. I think he is god or something never put much faith in the Catholic religion.

"I guess so" I said in a timid voice. I mean if he is some god he has come to take me away to the afterlife and then I will never find Sirius.

"Peace my child there is no need to be scared of me" He said soothingly and I found myself calm in front of his powerful presence. I also found myself wanting to tell this powerful presence to tell the truth of why I came here and pretty much killed myself seeing as the ministry still thinks the veil is a portal to your death.

"I just want my Godfather so I can be loved and taken care of I know I have so much sorrow and anger in my heart and that is no excuse but all I ever wanted was to be loved and have a family but in my world it has been taken from me time and time again" I said in a broken and sorrowful voice and tears were coming down my face.

"Oh child there is no need for those tears I heard your wish and I know where he is" He said to me as a mother consoles her child. I looked at him with hope in my eyes and I walked over to him his body is smooth as silk and warm and I leaned on him.

"Please tell me where he is so I can look for him I don't care how long it takes I don't care long it takes me to look" I said.

"Peace child I will take you where he is…he is in my own world which is the world of Pokémon for I am one also" He said to me in a serious tone. I knew he wasn't lying he knew how important this is to me. "Now than before we leave there are some things I need to tell you first he is there he just traveling on a journey he is currently traveling Kanto and is in Celadon City right now he planning on staying for a year right now he is currently at peace knowing that you were safe and sound in your world…or was second is that there is a woman there who miscarried a son and I will take you to her thirdly I am going to de-age you to the age of nine so that you will be one year away from your own journey to be a Pokémon trainer and to find your Godfather" He said to me.

"How will find him I need to look for him right away, you said he is in Celadon City why can't you take me there right away" I said desperately.

"I am giving you your wish child for that of a family this mother I am sending you to is Delia Ketchum and she wanted a son so bad she is wasting away she wants a child to love and you wanted a parent who will love you so I thought what better way than to have you both find peace with each other and you would have wanted to spend time with each other before your journey so that's why I am de-ageing to nine years of age after that you can go find Sirius on your own and like I said he isn't going anywhere for a year he currently is trying to win a prized Pokémon Dratini in the Game Corner" He said to me in a tolerant tone. Frankly that sounded really nice to me I get to be loved something I always wanted from a mother and I get to spend some time with her before I start looking for Sirius. But there is a still a few things that are bothering me.

"What is a Pokémon trainer and what is a dratini" I said in a curious tone.

"It is a person who goes region to region catching Pokémon in balls that are red and white joining in on contest of strength for sport and fun and training them to be as strong as they can be and a dratini is a Pokémon" That sounds like a lot of fun to me but if I go to this world I am determined to find my godfather the Pokémon that I catch can be my friends and be like a big huge family. "Now we been here long enough so let's get to your new life…..Oh and if anyone asks how you got there tell them that Arceus sent you" Next thing I see is a whole lot of white then I fall into blackness and I knew no more.

 **Authors Note: I know there is not a lot of action in this chapter but I wanted you guys to get a feel of Harry and his mental state before he went to the Pokémon world I already have his Pokémon team all figured out it's the same team I use while I did the Kanto journey in the game and some he will get because he just plain likes them and wanted to train one so don't send request for his team I think I have Sirius team all figured out also. I figured an adult like him would want something that remind him of home so what better way than him being a Dragon type trainer and he also wanted something to remind him of him best friends James and Remus so what better way than a Sawsbuck an Absol and Stoutland which represents his and James Animaguis transformations except Remus he is a werewolf I tried to think of a Pokémon to represent Remus and I thought what better than a Absol who is both loyal and furious when angry and has a bad reputation. He won't be getting these Pokémon right away since Sawsbuck and Stoutland is from Unova and Absol is from Hoenn. I will also have them going through all the regions before returning to the Wizarding World and he will be a Pokémon Master of all the regions I will not just give him the battle when he faces the League Champions and he will also be facing the Elite Four just like in the games I will actually be giving him a very hard won battle. Well until next time.**

 **6/16/2016: There wasn't much I could do to fix this. I did the best I could because I am still looking for a Beta. But I re-read the chapter and from where I stand and the corrections and expanding on certain points it sounds a whole lot better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: Hey I am back and I have another chapter for you guys I decided to update when I can if this does not happen I usually have a good excuse I will NOT abandon this fic I don't like when people take so** _ **long**_ **to update. I also know about the new Pokémon Sun and Moon but I will try to fit it in there somewhere after his Journey through Kalos. This will hopefully be a long chapter but maybe not because Harry got de-aged to nine years old a few months away from his Pokémon Journey he spends as much time with Delia as he can and her Mr. Mime because he has never known the love of a mother and for all intents of purposes she is his mom now eventually I have been thinking about having Sirius fall in love with Delia that way Harry has two parents Delia as his mom and Sirius as his father through marriage so he has parents now that would make Harry a very happy boy but that is a very long time away before that happens but I am still thinking about it. And this is a Harry first encounter with a Pokémon when it comes to Mr. Mime and his first encounter with Gary.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 2

I slowly came back to myself and I was comfortable and on a warm bed I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I opened my eyes and blindly felt around for my glasses, I felt them and put them on and saw myself in a bedroom with posters of strange creatures on the poster was a blue turtle and a green four legged creature with a bulb on its back and the last one was orange reptile with a flame on its tail and then I started moving around on the bed and I found myself naked. I feel my face going beat red because someone most likely a woman undressed me and put me in here on this bed and its going to be a problem because they have the scars on my back I am going to haft to answer how it got there. I decided I would think about that later when someone comes in to check on me. I turned my head to get a better look at the room and see a TV a dresser a night stand by the bed that I found my glasses on a red a white ball on the dresser, I also remember what Arceus called them…it was a Poke Ball but it was too big to be one so I guess I will find out about it later I see a desk with some books on it with a lamp. I really like the room but most likely a person found me and put me in here until I woke up going to haft to ask if they know a Delia Ketchum when they come in. Then I heard footsteps coming up from the stairs from the sounds of it and the person stopped in front of the door and I see the door handle moving and in stepped a women she had a nice round kind eyes but from what I see had a loneliness to them and grief she had on a purple tank top with pink stylish jacket with a purple skirt she also had on some socks.

"Oh your awake young man well how about I russle up some clothes for you to wear, I had put your dirty ones in the laundry and I haft to admit I never seen anything like them" She said with a big smile and moved over to the dresser and found some underwear a black t-shirt with a dark blue sweater vest with the sleeves cut off with a big pocket on the stomach a light pair of blue jeans and socks she put them beside the bed she went over to the dresser to pick the Poke Ball I saw which wasn't a one at all she opened it and I see a clock with a bird coo cooing at me.

"Its morning so how about I go get breakfast ready for you and come down stairs when you're finished dressing and we can eat together and have a chat about the note I found and find out where you're from and by the way I am Delia Ketchum" she said this with a smile and left the room. I didn't know what to make of her. I guess I found Delia that Arceus said lost her child and said would be my mom if I let her. I decided not to keep her waiting, I didn't know what kind of person she is and I don't want to find out I had manners drilled into me by the Dursleys and I was anything but rude. I put on the clothes and they actually fit better than Dudley's cast offs and very comfortable. I walked down the hallway but stopped at the bottom of the stairs to get a good look at what she is doing. She is chopping up onions, peppers, ham and cheese with a carton of eggs next to her for omelets with bacon and hash browns with a glass of milk but that didn't confuse me it was the look on her face she looked so at peace not a worry or frown line like this was the best day of her life and I saw a creature helping her that looked like a devil with horns on its head and had the body of a human the only reason I am screaming my head of its because I have seen stranger things at Hogwarts. She looked up from her work and looked right at me.

"Well don't be shy come and sit down I am almost done and a big young man like you needs a lot of protein and victims you are far too skinny" She said with a big smile. I felt so safe around her that I did what she asked without question. In about ten to fifteen minutes the food was done. She set the food in front of me and went back to get hers and sat down and began eating.

"Well don't be shy go ahead and dig in" She said to me with a little giggle and it wasn't Umbridge's little fake giggle that I have been hearing all through fifth year either it was an honest to goodness one. Without any more prompting I began eating and it was really good I didn't know how hungry I was until I began eating and I finished the plate and the glass of milk as she was getting done herself. I was surprised at myself I just ate more than what I was used to. At the Dursleys I was getting less satisfactory and it shrunk my stomach due to being malnourished she got up from her seat and took her and mine dishes and put them in the sink to do later. She came back and sat down beside me and looked at me with hopeful eyes and a kind smile.

"Now why don't we discuss how you got here I called Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy and they don't have any records of you and this note I found next to you in my garden only said that Arceus sent you and that you are from another world and you don't know the love of parent now why don't start from the beginning because I know you aren't actually nine because inside the note he admitted that he de-aged you and that someday after your adventure here you will haft to go back" She said to me in a kind voice and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and had me lean on her. I broke down to this kind and sincere lady and told her everything about my life at the Dursleys finding out I was a wizard about finding out the truth of my parents murder going to Hogwarts for two years before finding out about my Godfather and the Triwizard Tournament and lastly about what happened this year and losing Sirius I was a crying mess of hysterics and she had tears coming down her face and so did Mr. Mime after she told me he was Pokémon and that he was hers. Then I told her Arceus said to me and that I must go find him.

"Well you can just stay here and I will be your mom and I will take care of you and I will still be your mom when you find you're Godfather but from what you told me he isn't going nowhere for a year so there is no harm in waiting" she said to me in a motherly voice I didn't know how I felt about this new development in my life but I started to feel safe and secure it's what I need after a emotional turn around my life went. "Now how about we go see Professor Oak so that I can get the paperwork started to adopt you"

"OK"

"I had went to the store a little after you were dropped of here that's where I got the clothes you are wearing right now I had Mr. Mime watch you. I had also got some sneakers they are by the door go ahead and get them on while I go get my purse" I was feeling a lot better and she is such a kind women like Ms. Weasley. I got up and went to where I can see the front door I see a pair of white and black sneakers and put them on lucky me the Dursleys taught me how to tie my shoes even though they did it with a lot of complaining they got tired of me tripping over untied shoe laces. I waited for a few minutes for her and I see her coming with Mr. Mime following her.

"Is he coming with us…mom" I was hesitant because I didn't want to ruin our relationship by calling her mom too soon. But I see it in her eyes that she is pleased.

"Yes son he always goes everywhere with me he even does the grocery shopping for me" She looked as happy as can be that I called her mom.

"Mr. Mime" the Pokémon said in a happy tone. He looked like he was he was so happy the way his and Delia's life is going. He had a big smile his face.

"OK" with that said we walked out and I got my first look at the new world.

It was bright when I got my first glimpse and big white fluffy clouds lazily going across the sky. The air was so clean and fresh not like back at my world where it was so polluted and I see Pokémon everywhere I look. I see them in the air and on the ground playing in the fields in the distance. I looked back at my new mother and she just stood there letting me take in with a smile on her face.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it" She said to me.

"Yes it's so peaceful" I said with big goofy grin. With that said I grabbed her hand I didn't know why, I guess its the child in me. I needed comfort in this new place. It felt nice and she didn't mind and didn't comment on it. We began walking it was a little bit of a long walk to get there but I was enjoying the walk I am seeing so many new things I see men and women going about their day with smiles and tending to their farms I see a grocery we passed. But one thing was puzzling me where did she get my cloths. I didn't mind that she got them for me but I didn't want to be a burden for my new mother.

"Where do you get yours and my cloths mom…I don't see a shop for it?" I think it was a innocent question I didn't want to sound rude or ungrateful.

"Oh I walked the hour it takes to get to Viridian City but it was well worth it for you" she smiled at me like I was her whole world. I thought about the Dursleys how many times I wished for Aunt Petunia to look at me like that like she does for Dudley. " _Too many times I wished for them to love me, but I have my new mom and it feels nice to be loved like that_ " I thought to myself with a smile on my face. I see a big building up ahead with a windmill.

"Well here we are lets go in and get things started" she said. We walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It opened and I see grey haired kind eyes man with laugh lines with a white lab coat.

"Well hello there Delia how are you and who is this strapping young man" He said in a grandfatherly voice.

"This is Harry I would like to adopt him do you think you we can started on him becoming my son with Officer Jenny and get the paperwork started for his Pokémon journey. He is only two months away from his tenth birthday"

"Sure we can Gary is out back with the Pokémon that I do research on. Harry can go out there with him so he doesn't haft to be cooped up with us" he said to both my mom and me. He showed us inside and went to the door that leads to the back I didn't get a good look around his lab it was considered rude by Aunt Petunia to stare. While I looked back at my new mom for permission she just looked at me and nodded with a shooing motion with her hand.

"Shoo go ahead and have fun sweetie we will maybe be here for awhile while I get everything signed and ready" I smiled and Professor Oak opened the door for me and I went back outside. What I saw was hundreds of Pokémon all in different shapes and forms. It was breath taking to look at. I see the boy Gary that Professor Oak had mentioned now before I left my world I was contemplating whether I was gay or not. I didn't want to tell my friends my thoughts because I thought they would abandon me which is a stupid thought but I just can't help it, it what with Uncle Vernon telling me that gays are freaks and un-natural. But Gary was handsome and very good looking he was busy petting a puppy looking Pokémon that was orange with black strips white hair and tail it was a good thing too because I think I might have been staring for a good ten minutes and if I would have looked behind me I would have seen my new mom looking pleased that I had a crush on Professors Oaks grandson. The Professor just smiled for he knew his grandson was inclined more to boys than girls. We both herd the door closed and the sound of it shutting must have jolted him out of his thoughts because he looked right at me.

"Hello there you must be new I haven't seen you around town my name is Gary Oak and this is my grandpa's ranch where he researches Pokémon" He said this while running his hand through his hair in a flip and stood up, the puppy looking Pokémon ran off to join in on some games the others were playing. He might be handsome but his attitude stinks. He acts like my rival at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy which made me hate him just on principle. He also acts like I should bow down to his awesomeness because he gets anything he wants.

"Hello my name is Harry I came here with Delia Ketchum she is going to be my new mom" I said in a barely interested tone. This kid is really putting me off thinking of being his friend. If his head inflates too much bigger his head will explode. Good thing he is handsome but that wont changes my mind. I am not one of those blond dippsy bobble heads that only looks at how pretty there face is, I look at the personality of a person.

"So you look about the same age as me so what you planning on doing when you get a trainer's license I am planning on being a Pokémon Master" It looks like he is putting on the arrogant act a little thickly. But like Draco is just now learning everything is not just handed to you and this one will come down to earth when he faces his first loss it is coming just one of these days.

"I am planning on having fun and spending time with my Pokémon and going through life having friends of all kinds" I said in uninterested tone. He just stuck his nose up and walked away to a part the ranch. It doesn't bother me, I had to put up with Dudley and Draco I maybe would have started yelling and starting an argument it's a good thing I have the mentality of fifteen years of age instead of what I look like which is nine. I decided a little after he walked away that I would just laze about and watch the different Pokémon run around and play so I sat next to tree and sat a little way in front of the tree. I see a big dog like Pokémon come my way to lay behind me and settled down for a nap, I suppose the only reason I didn't scream was because of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. I just leaned back on him and settled down he didn't seem to mind so much. That's how my mom, Officer Jenny, and Professor Oak found me along behind them came Mr. Mime.

"My word young man my Arcanine doesn't like anybody but me and he doesn't let anyone touch him" Professor Oak said to me in a look of wonder and voice.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong he just came up to me and laid behind me he didn't seem to mind so I laid back on him" I said that as I sat up and had a look of confusion on my face.

"No nothing is wrong young man it's just the species in itself its known for its fierce loyalty and bravery its known as a myth but it says that an Arcanine even in the wild will walk up to a stranger and let them pet them they say the trainers who interact with people show a large amount of bravery and loyalty to their friends" He explained to me.

I blushed because that sounded like to me to the "T" just going to threw Hogwarts is testament to that. But I have to say I like the species as a whole and that sounds like the Pokémon I would like to have. While I was blushing to myself Officer Jenny was thinking to herself and walked up to me.

"Hey young man the more I hear about you the more I like you" She said to me and I blushed harder because she is in a uniform but that didn't make me blush it was the fact she was in a mini skirt. "Did you know that the Jenny family that I am a part of is almost runs the police force by us?"

"No I didn't Officer Jenny"

"Well then you also wouldn't know that almost all the Jenny in this Region is partnered with a Growlithe"

"No I didn't"

"Well just recently a mating pair of them had gotten pregnant and laid an egg" Mom and Professor Oak were shocked for they know what she is going to do. "I have the egg with me back out front in my motorbike I would like you to have it"

"But why Officer Jenny"

"Well just that this Arcanine likes you and means you are going to be a brave young man and gets into lots of trouble along the way if you see any Jenny's and you would like to help with their investigation you can" I was shocked myself she is giving me an egg and one of her most prized Pokémon along the police force. "You also look like a young man that likes to get into a good mystery that needs solving this way when you try to help no one will stop you and you won't get in trouble for sticking your nose into police business" With that she winked at me went back into the lab. Then mom spoke up.

"Now caring for a baby Pokémon is a lot of responsibility Harry you are going to haft to take really good care of it" I nodded my head with a smile on my face I get a new friend to raise and he will be part of my family with mom and me. Then she said to herself. "I am going to haft to have Mr. Mime look after you while I go back to the store in Viridian City to pick up some baby supplies for Pokémon"

"I'm sorry mom" I looked down with shame she has to walk all that way again in just within twenty four hours.

"Oh don't be you didn't do anything wrong every parent wants a loyal Pokémon to look after their children to protect them" I had looked up at her and she had a big grin on her face and Professor Oak was nodding at what she was saying as the truth.

"No one can beat a Pokémon love and devotion when it comes to children they as a whole love children and would never harm one" He was smiling also.

I couldn't help it I smiled back this is the best feeling in the world and it's doing wonders for my self confidence unlike back at my own world. I have to give it to Dumbledore power isn't what makes a person strong it is love and I am getting all I need from Delia and when I find Sirius I am sure he will give me plenty of affection also. As I was thinking this Officer Jenny was coming back and had an egg it was orange with black swirls all around and it was in a incubator.

"OK here you go when the egg hatches it will think that the first person it sees will be its parent so make sure you check on it lots of times" She handed it to me as she was saying this.

"Alright Officer Jenny" Then I looked at my mom. "Was there anything I needed to sign mom"

"Nope we are all done" I walked with her and Mr. Mime back to the front of the lab but if I had looked behind me I would have seen Gary behind a tree listening in to our whole conversation and he had a furious look on its face. We came to the front and walked out the door and headed home. My first day was great, I found my mom Arceus told me about and I have a new friend to look forward to when it hatches and in two months time I will be on my Journey to find Sirius. Life was looking up for me and its starting to go right.

 **Authors Note: That was a long one like I hoped it would be I wanted Harry to have a Pokémon companion before he left and I also decided to have a OOC made when he starts his Journey because someone like Harry I don't see him traveling alone it just wouldn't be Harry at all. Gary will have his same Pokémon team that he had in the anime including his Arcanine. I know it focuses a lot of time threw the chapter for Growlithe and Arcanine in this chapter but I couldn't wait he is my favorite when I was playing Pokémon Red and Blue I also needed a excuse for Gary to be mad at him and be his rival I couldn't think of nothing else to for him to have an excuse not to. Well until next time. Plz Review.**

 **6/18/2016: Chapter has been corrected and added on to with certain points. I looked hard for any mistakes but I didn't find many.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: OK I am back and I brought another chapter with me. I see a lot of followers and I also see a of people putting favorites on my story but I would like some positive feedback that means I would like to hear from you guys with reviews. I want to be a better writer I try my best and I am very proud of the two chapters I already posted but I still would like some reviews plz. Now with this chapter two months has passed and he starts his journey today. His egg that Officer Jenny has gave him hatched and he is spending a lot of time with his Growlithe and he is taking care of him like a good person. He also gets his starter Pokémon today and he is thinking which one he would like. So on with the story. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 3

It has been two months since I first woke up in my new bedroom. Mom knows the day is coming when I go look for Sirius but she is alright with it she knows how much this means to me. She said I can come home anytime I want which makes me happy I have a home something I always wanted I called the Dursley's home and I use the word loosely but now I actually don't want to leave Pallet Town but I know I haft to find Sirius. I also read the many books that was in my room and found it was a complete book set on the many kinds of Pokémon found in the Kanto region. Right now I am laying in one of the many fields surrounding the countryside and it was just getting to late afternoon with the sun coming down. I have my new friend Growlithe with me that hatched from the egg Officer Jenny gave me he came out like a normal colors one, I have heard about shiny Pokémon. It has been a blessing having a companion my mom is great and everything but I need a silent one that I can tell everything my hopes my dreams to. I don't want to worry my mom too much about me. I was looking at the sky with Growlithe laying on my stomach.

"Growlithe do you think we can find Sirius" I said to him with him looking at me. He barked encouraging to me and it made me smile. "But what are we going to do after we find him" He didn't answer me but looked at me like he would do anything I wanted and fight beside me to the end. "Your right Growlithe we can do anything we want after, but you know we do pass through Viridian City and Pewter City on the way to Caledon City it has gyms and we can get into the Pokémon League" He barked at the challenge the gyms would have and the League. I am still thinking about it if I take the gym challenge then I would have Gary as a rival I haven't seen Gary since that day in the Research Lab but I heard rumors around town that Gary wants to do the gym challenges to become Pokémon Master. He has also been looking at me funny every chance he gets. But anyway, I decided if I do the challenge and make it to the Pokémon League then I will give all I got. I will haft to face Gary somewhere near the top. Maybe if I beat him or someone else he will mellow out somewhat. I got up from the ground taking Growlithe with me he is a little older but I still like to carry him so often he doesn't seem to mind he will let me know when he wants down. We walked back home in time for supper. I don't want mom to come looking for me like last time she gave me such a scolding about the dangers of wandering after dark some Pokémon like to come out after dark and they are a few dark type Pokémon like Gasley and Zubat. I got home just as mom as coming out the door. I looked up and it was getting pretty dark I didn't relies how late it was getting.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't notice how dark it was getting I was just thinking about things after I found Sirius" I said to her with my head down in apology. I must have really worried her.

"It's OK son I know how difficult it is to make a decision at your age I went through the same thing at your age didn't know if I wanted to be a water type trainer or be a regular type, now come inside I got dinner on the table" She stepped aside to let me come in. "You know your Pokémon journey starts tomorrow and you need a good meal and lots of rest before you start"

"I know mom thanks for being supportive" I said to her.

"I will always be supportive son it's a mother's job, I know how important finding your godfather is and there is nothing I can to stop you but I will always love you and here when you decide to come home" She said to me. Growlithe jumped down from my arms I think he knew what I was going to do next. I went up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks mom you're the best" I always imagined this is what my real mother would treat me if she were alive. I know she would be just like Delia and support me in my decisions.

"Now let's get to the table and eat you need a good meal and then its bedtime your journey begins tomorrow" We went to the table and began eating but before I sat down I got out Growlithe's food dish and put the right amount of Poke Food in and mom did the same for Mr. Mime then we both sat down and began eating. Mom cooking is always good better than anything I have ever made at the Dursleys and she makes everything by scratch today she made lasagna with some garlic bread she knows it's my favorite. I finished eating a little bit later and so did mom I grabbed the dirty dishes and put them in the sink and began washing them. A little after I started to live here I wanted to take a load of mom and began to do chores around the house she put up a fuss at first saying it was no problem that it was a mothers job but I won in the end. We came to a compromise she still did most of the cleaning around the house but I did my own laundry and did the dishes. I finished with them and dried them and put them away.

"Thanks for dinner mom" I said to her on my way up the stairs Growlithe followed me.

"Don't forget your bath and bathe Growlithe also and then get to bed" She told me from the bottom of the stairs.

"OK mom" I called back to her. I walked to my room first to grab my bathroom stuff like shampoo and body wash and grabbed a pair of pajamas my towel and an extra one also I also grabbed Growlithe Pokémon shampoo for health and shiny coats. "Growlithe you are going to go first then I will dry you off and I hop in myself OK" He just barked at me in affirmative. We went across the hall into the bathroom. I walked up to the tub to get some warm water flowing. "OK Growlithe hop in" He hopped in alright and water went a little over the tub but I didn't care I will clean it up before we are done in here. I began to wash him to get the dirt and grime off. In a few minutes he was all done. "OK hop on out" I grabbed the extra towel and began to dry him off. When he was done he left through the opened door and into my room I got up putting the damp towel over the floor and closed the door I undressed while the water drained after that was done I turned on the shower and when it was hot enough I got in and began to bath myself. After I was all clean I got out and dried myself off and put on the pajamas grabbed all the soiled towels after drying all the water from the floor also grabbed my bathroom stuff and left to my room. I put my soiled cloths and towels in the hamper and put the shampoo and body wash on the desk so I can grab it in the morning. I see Growlithe is in his doggy bed in the corner by the tall dresser I turned the lights out and got into bed and went to sleep then I knew no more.

HPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHP

The next morning I got up to my alarm at seven o'clock just like mom told me. I went to my dresser to get out some traveling cloths I wanted to wear. I put on some clean underwear mom was very insistent on clean pairs everyday a black t-shirt a pair of light gray traveling pants with a green sweater vest with a big pocket across the front that mom got me my first day hear that big pocket will come in handy when I get the PokeDex from Professor Oak. I heard he gives every new trainer from Pallet Town one when they start their journey it will come very valuable. I grabbed my school trunk I rescued it from the cloths I wore when I got to this world I explained what it was to mom and I even showed her a few spells she said that I need to keep that hidden or bad people will try to kidnap me to exploit my powers and I had to agree word already reached Pallet Town about Team Rocket and I don't want them coming after me. My stuff that I put in there will haft to stay in their mom says that some of the things in there is too dangerous to keep here if someone stumbled on to it while she is not here for now I will haft to keep the trunk a secret so after I checked everything I re-shrunk it and put it in my jeans pocket where it will haft to stay when I need it even then I will haft to be careful and not let people catch me use it. I put the holster for my wand on my leg so when I need my wand all I haft to do is lift up my pants leg a little bit and grab it if I get into trouble. I can openly practice magic when I get some more Pokémon to protect me. I put my wand in holster and covered it with my pants leg. I grabbed the new backpack mom got me and put some extra cloths in it along with my shampoo and body wash and grabbed my toothbrush from the bathroom after I spent five minutes brushing my teeth when I was done I put it in there also that will haft to do until I can get to the PokeMart to buy some potions and other things for my journey. I slung it across my back and called for Growlithe who woke up from all rustling about and left my room that I won't see for a very long time I closed the door after looking at it for a while and went downstairs to see mom by the door.

"I am going to miss you son, I love you and good luck on your journey" she said this with a little bit of tears escaping. She handed me 3000 Poke dollars.

"But mom-"I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Don't worry this is from my savings I have plenty more" She said with a smile. I smiled back after I pocketed the money. If I get into trainer battles I will haft to wager up a few just like them. I was going to go after an easy trainer to get started but this makes it a lot easier.

"Now get going or your going to be late I love you and be safe" She opened the door to a nice morning breeze I walked out with Growlithe following me.

"Well Growlithe this is it…we start our journey" he barked in happiness. I started walking to the lab but as I was walking away from home I waved back at mom and Mr. Mime. During the walk I was remembering all the good times I had while staying here. I had a big smile on my face from all these memories. In no time we made it to the lab and I see Gary riding in a covertable car with a whole bunch of cheer leaders to the lab from where he stays with his sister Daisy he drove by us without a word. "Well that was a bit of a show off uh Growlithe" he barked in agreement. It looks like he hasn't changed in the two months I haven't seen him. He is still arrogant as ever but hopefully that will change when he gets beat by the Pokémon League. I am actually really crushing on Gary but he will haft to get his head screwed on straight. It wasn't until a little while later that I got to the lab with Gary coming down the steps and a big bunch of the towns people cheering him on.

"To the people of Pallet Town I Gary Oak has gotten a Pokémon and will be the next Pokémon Master" He said this to the crowd and that just made them cheer loader he got into his car full of cheerleader girls and they drove off. I just rolled my eyes and just walked up to the lab as the crowd was disappearing and knocked on the door. Professor Oak walked out. "Well hello Harry you came here to get your Pokémon"

"Yes Professor" I said with a smile on my face. We walked in with Growlithe following he wasn't very happy. I wanted him to be my starter but mom and Professor Oak said I haft to get one from him to officially start my journey he didn't take it too well but I just see it as a chance to have a new friend as a part of my team and family. I plan to train hard like I told Gary on my first day at the lab. I see another young person here to get his Pokémon just like me.

"Ah Mark have you made up your mind from the three I have left" he said the boy. He is tall for a ten year old but that might be just me I was always on the small side because I didn't get the nutrition I needed as a kid so I got over it always being shorter than my peers he had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes I have Professor as you know I want to be an electric type trainer so I choose Pikachu" He said with a smile on his face. Professor went to the balls on display that I didn't notice and picked up a ball and handed it to him.

"OK here is Pikachu and your PokeDex and also five PokeBalls" I didn't know that people can focus on just one type.

"Pikachu come on out" He tossed the ball and a white blob of energy came out of the ball and started to form a yellow mouse with black strips.

"Pikachu" the little mouse said in a curious tone as it looked at Mark. "Hey there Pikachu we are going to be friends and partners I am Mark your new trainer" He said to it. He then pointed the PokeDex that he just gotten and pointed at it and it dinged.

" **Pikachu** " it said. " **The Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the pouches on both its cheeks** " _Well that was useful information to know_. I thought this sarcastically. Then the Professor looked at me.

"OK Harry which one would you like to have" He said to me with a smile. Gosh I didn't know I know I heard rumors that Gary got a Squirtle so it's either Charmander or Bulbasaur. I really like fire types like my Growlithe I found out he was when I read threw the books. But I also want a well balanced team.

"I really like fire types Professor but I also want a well balanced team so I choose Bulbasaur" I said to him. He walked over to the rest of the balls and picked up one and handed it to me.

"OK here is his PokeBall and your PokeDex and five PokeBalls to start you out I know you haven't caught Growlithe in a PokeBall yet so why don't you do that now" I picked one of the five PokeBalls he gave me and threw one it at Growlithe it hit him on the head and he got sucked in it wiggled three times and it dinged. I picked it up and it felt cold to the touch yet a bit warm. I tossed it in the air and said.

"Come back out Growlithe" The ball opened and a white blob came out and forms my friend. I pointed my new PokeDex at him and it dings.

" **Growlithe** " it said. " **The Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting** " Well with that I grabbed Bulbasaur ball out from the rest of them and tossed it.

"Come on out Bulbasaur" a white blob of energy came out of the ball and formed Bulbasaur. "Hey there I am your new trainer but I also want to be your friend and this is Growlithe he will be your team mate I know your weak against fire but don't worry unless we are training he won't hurt you" I said with a smile. He looked at Growlithe and then back at me.

"Bulba" He said in acceptance. I was happy that my friends were getting along and now they are a part of my family. I pointed the PokeDex at him and it dinged.

" **Bulbasaur** " it said. " **It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult capture in the wild.** " I knew this PokeDex will come in handy now that information wasn't all that bad. I had put empty balls in one of the side pockets so it would be easy to get to when I try to capture a Pokémon.

"Come on you two let's get this adventure started I have a godfather to find now return" Two red beams came out of the PokeBall and recalled them in the balls. With that I clipped the two balls on my belt that holds them with a magnet it doesn't hurt the Pokeballs or the Pokémon themselves which is ingenious on their part the things they do without magic. I nodded my head in goodbye to the professor and walked myself out the door I was in the middle of the steps when I heard a voice yelling it was that kid Mark.

"HEY WAIT UP!" The other kid was trying to hurry down the stairs to catch up to me and stopped in front of me his Pikachu was hanging on his shoulder "Hey I was just wondering….I really don't want to travel by myself….could we…..maybe…." He was looking down at the ground like it was fascinating and he looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Travel together" I finished for him with a kind smile. He reminded me of the first year at Hogwarts and me when I looked at that majestic castle. When he looked up he looked relieved. "Yes if you don't mind and I'm Mark what's your name"

"I'm Harry it's nice to meet you, so you want to be an electric type trainer that's cool" I said to him.

"Thank you I want to be the best one there can be" He said this to me with confidence in his voice. "So what are you on a journey for?"

"In order to tell you that I haft to tell you all about me" So I told him I'm from another world. What my life was like before Hogwarts and when I got there and my adventures and losing my godfather. By the time I was done he looked at me in astonishment and a little awe. Pikachu looked at me with new eyes like it was reevaluating me.

"You did all that when you were at school I thought schools were meant to be safe" He said to me in with wide eyes.

"Well I admit half of the adventures I went through were because me and my friends were sticking our noses in where it didn't belong" I said in a calm voice like it didn't matter all that much.

"But still you faced a huge snake taller than most buildings and you survived and killed it that is no small feat" He said to me.

"You don't seem to surprise that I am a de-aged fifteen years old" I said in a curious tone. I mean why he is not like screaming for the hills. Most people would not believe half of what I was saying.

"I figured someone like you wouldn't make something like that up" He said to me. He was still a little star struck.

"Well thanks but most likely if you are traveling with me you will see some magic that will make our lives on the road easier" I said to him. With that said and done we continued on our way down the rest of the steps. I wasn't expecting anything like Gary had when he left but when I got the rest of the way down I saw my mom and some old folks who knew mom and me waving and cheering for me. I felt happy that my mom wouldn't want me to feel left out and I was very happy it wasn't the fanfare that Gary had but it was still comforting that they were cheering for me to get through the Pokémon League. Mom walked up to me.

"I know we said our goodbyes at home but I still wanted to see you off to Rout One" She said with love in her voice. "It wasn't as big as Gary's send off from what I heard but everyone here wishes you good luck"

"Thanks mom" I started to walk to the entrance to Route One with Mark flowing me and I looked back at Pallet Town I won't be able to see it in a long time I had a lot of good memories here. Mark looked at me and said.

"You will be back one day" He said with understanding in his voice. Yea I will be back and I will come back with Sirius and we will be a family again with mom and Mr. Mime.

 **Authors Note: Wow this chapter was getting long. I didn't know where to end it and didn't know where I wanted to end it but this is a good place to stop as any. So in the next chapter we will be seeing a lot more action now that the boring stuff is out of the way. We will be seeing Harry catching his first Pokémon in the wild. And with Mark mostly all you will expect to see is him catching more electric Pokémon through Kanto which isn't a whole lot but they are there. The only ones you should expect are Electabuzz, Electrode, Magnemite, Magneton, Jolteon. Which isn't a lot but hey that's the life of an electric type trainer with Sirius you won't expect this from him he might be a Dragon type trainer but he knows the important of other types he will understand this from Harry. So that is all see ya next time. Plz Review.**

 **6/18/2016: This chapter has been corrected and added onto form what I could see. And a few of the sentences has been deleted that has no relevance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: OK so I got my first review and it's a semi negative one but I can't please everyone. But he did point out some things, I find the information I put in important for character growth and some Harry/Pokémon crossovers either have too little information or too much. I try to write as best as I can I know I make mistakes but if you point them out to me I promise I will fix it. But now that's out of the way on with the chapter that I have for you guys we see Harry and Mark on Route One on their way to Viridian City and Harry's first capture so on with the story. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and the Kanto Journey

Chapter 4

Me and Mark are walking along Route One and I was looking for my first capture for my team but all I am seeing is Rattata. I don't have any problems with the species per say but it reminds me too much of Peter and I don't want anything to remind me of him. I wanted a well-balanced team and if I wanted a normal type I would haft to wait for a better chance with some of the other species of the type. Rattata is just too common and easy to capture. I want a challenge when I battle a Pokémon. We were almost to Viridian City and I haven't caught anything just yet. That was until a Pidgey came on the middle of the road she didn't seem to notice us yet. I pulled out my PokeDex and it dinged.

" **Pidgey** " it said. " **The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust attack creates tornados. It also has a Sand-Attack** "

"Stay here Mark I don't want to scare it off, this is my chance to catch my first Pokémon" I said to him in a whisper. I walked slowly to the flying type and while I was I slowly put an empty PokeBall in my front pocket of my sweater vest. I had grabbed Growlithe ball and jumped in front of it and yelled out.

"Your mine Pidgey!" with that said she got into battle stance. I threw out the ball in my hand "Growlithe I choose you" I know fire types really aren't that effective but I didn't want to use Bulbasaur since he is weak to flying types. I looked at Growlithe's move set on the PokeDex and he knows **Bite** , **Roar** and **Ember**. I will try to use his only fire move and hope for the best.

"Growlithe use **Ember** " he shot many balls of red from his mouth but Pidgey just flew up in the air and out of the way and went into a **Gust** attack. "Stay strong Growlithe when you get the chance use **Bite"** the Pidgey finally stopped and went into a **Tackle**. "Wait for it…..and NOW" On my order when Pidgey got close enough Growlithe bit down on his wing joints and threw Pidgey across the field but was struggling to get up. Mark ran up to me.

"Now Harry before it has the strength to get back up and fight"

"PokeBall go"

The ball sailed through the air and hit her in the chest. She was sucked in and I and Mark waited as it wiggled three times. The wait was the worst in my opinion, the adrenaline of battle the intense fast pace of the action it is exhilarating. I still hear my heart beating fast through my ears, then the wait was over it ding as a successful capture. Growlithe yipped in joy and went to get it for me.

"That was an amazing capture Harry"

"Thanks Mark that was intense"

"Most battles are Harry" He said to me with a smile. "That battle took most of the morning it is close to noon we still have a couple hours before we get to Viridian City we can eat some sandwiches and get on our way"

"That sounds great Mark that battle took a lot out of me and I need to check on Pidgey but I don't have any Pokémon medicine on me I was going to wait until we got to Viridian City to get some" I feel bad now, I don't have any berries or potions for them.

"Don't worry Harry I am from Viridian City I knew with my first Pokémon I needed to be prepared so don't worry" he smiled at me.

"Well lets go sit down and eat and have Pidgey looked at" we sat on some stumps and he ruffled through his bag and brought out some berries. I know most of them from the books I read so I didn't worry, I know what he is giving them. He gave Growlithe an Oran Berry to restore some of his energy. I let Pidgey out so he can give it a potion from his bag and bandaged his wing where Growlithe bit her I noticed it was a girl while he bandaged her. Then he mushed some Oran Berry and fed it to her. He took out some sandwiches but he had an extra so he let me have it. We finished eating not long after.

"Alright let's get going Viridian City isn't much farther then we can let our Pokémon eat at the Pokémon Center" We got up and I recalled Growlithe and Pidgey and we started walking. I noticed that Pidgey was one tough girl who doesn't like to be pushed around. But I will get her out of that and get her to start working with the rest of the team. We walked in silence the rest of the way. I liked Mark he didn't need to fill the silence with chatter. We made to Viridian City without any distractions and went to the Pokémon Center. We made it in and Nurse greeted us.

"Hello I am Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"I would like my Pokémon looked at plz, especially the Pidgey I just caught" I said. I kept Bulbasaur on my belt he didn't battle at all, I didn't see the reason to get him looked over.

"I would to Nurse Joy" Mark said beside me. I looked at him and he said to me "it couldn't hurt to have him looked over" I just nodded my head.

"Sure young men just wait in the Lobby and they will be out shortly"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" We sat in the Lobby and waited and I looked at the people coming in it wasn't that busy it was a small town after all I also see Chansey walking around helping her while she was walking around I took out my PokeDex and aimed it at her.

" **Chansey** " it said. " **The Egg Pokémon. A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon** " It sounds like a cool Pokémon I hope I can find one in the wild for myself. I heard a lot of talking of the Viridian City Gym not opened until near the end of the Pokémon League. I read in the books I had that people came to watch trainers take on the Elite Four and the Champion. I hope I don't make a fool of myself but I don't like waiting I just need something to do.

"Hey Mark I am going to get supplies from the PokeMart, I never was patient when it came to waiting and hospitals" I said to him.

"But it's a Pokémon Center"

"It still makes me nervous" I got up and walked to the door and into outside. I never like hospitals they remind me of the many times I ended up in one with my Hogwarts adventures. I found the PokeMart with no problem. I still have four PokeBalls so I am good on those so I grabbed some Poke Food and some status heals. Then I went to the human section and got easy to cook meals and a collapsible stove and cooking utensils also got a collapsible table. I went to the counter and she rang it up. It's a good thing PokeMarts have the cooking outdoor stuff real cheap it didn't put that much of a dent on the money mom gave me. I walked out with the bags and went behind the building with no one watching I took my school trunk and un-shrunk it and put the stove, utensils, and table in it and re-shrunk it and put it away then I took out the supplies and put it in my backpack. I checked to see if anyone saw me before leaving from behind the building and went back to the Center to see if they are done. I see Mark when I got in and went up to him.

"Hey is everything alright"

"Yea, I got my Pikachu back she told me if you showed up just go up to the desk when you got back"

"OK did you get us a room I wanted to stay awhile to catch more Pokémon?"

"No I didn't know if you wanted to stay but you can go ask Nurse Joy" I nodded at him and went to the front desk and waited in line until it was my turn. In ten minutes it was my turn and I walked up to her.

"I'm here to pick up my Pokémon and get a room number plz, I am planning on catching a Mankey and a Nidoran that are found around the Pokémon League building" I informed her.

"Alright here are your Pokémon and your room number will be number 10" She handed me a key with the room number on it shaped like a Chansey. I walked back to Mark and handed him the key.

"Here you go unless you want to go to your parent's house and stay there instead for two days"

"Nah it will just make me miss them more but I will give them a call on the video phone to tell them I am here" He walked away and went to the phones he spoke of. I decided to go do the thing I mentioned to the Nurse. I went outside and easily found the path used when the League is opened and I got into the tall grass and got looking. It wasn't long after that I spotted a Nidoran that I was looking for I know that there is a girl and boy that goes by the same name this one was a boy and it had the longer horn so this is the one I wanted. So I took out my PokeDex and pointed at him.

" **Nidoran** " It said. " **The Poison Pin Pokémon.** **Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom** " That is very useful information because his horn was pretty big and I seen its final evolution in my books at home it's a dual type which is Ground/Poison it will come in handy later on. I got my PokeBall ready and grabbed Bulbasaur and jumped in its way.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" he appeared in front of me and got into battle stance. I haft to keep away from its horn or Bulbasaur might get Poisoned and I don't want to haft use my status heals it's a good thing I am not far from the Center. I looked on my PokeDex for his moves that he knows **Tackle** and **Growl** when I find Mankey I am really going to train these guys up tomorrow.

"Bulbasaur use **Tackle** " he hit him with no trouble and the Nidoran used **Leer**. I saw a red outline on Bulbasaur and I didn't like the look of that because **Leer** lowers an opponent's Defense. I commanded Bulbasaur to give its strongest **Tackle** and he went down and was struggling to get up I threw the PokeBall and it wiggled three times and dinged as a successful capture. I found a Mankey and caught him with little resistance when I used Pidgey and used her **Gust** attack until he was struggling to get up being a Fighting Type against a Flying was a win for me. I went back to the Pokémon Center happy I caught two new friends for my team. It was getting pretty dark when I made it to the Center. I handed my team to Nurse Joy then headed to the kitchen area and ordered dinner. Then Mark walked in as my food arrived.

"Hey did you find the Pokémon you wanted" He asked me.

"Yes I did and they are recovering with Nurse Joy, have you eaten by the way"

"Yes I have just waiting for you so I won't haft to wait up for you but it's OK I just spent the time with Pikachu in the battle field out back to train him"

"Oh OK I'm almost done" I know it is rude to eat in front of someone but I was really hungry battling takes a lot out of you. I finished my meal and went back to get my team got up to my room. I went to the restroom and went through my nighttime ritual, I took a shower brushed my teeth. I dressed in my pajamas that I packed and went to bed with Mark already asleep then I got on the bed and knew no more.

 **Authors Note: OK I know I didn't update in a while. I had trouble starting out on this chapter and I paid attention to my writing through this to not make mistakes. This chapter was a little long but I think it is OK. In the next chapter Harry trains his team and by next morning he is on the road again this time onto Pewter City. I knew that when he started traveling the chapters wouldn't be as long with all that beginning information out of the way. Until next time. Plz Review.**

 **7/23/16: This chapter has been corrected and some words or sentences that didn't make since has been deleted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: OK I got two new reviews and my mistakes weren't as bad as I thought and I have a suspicion that she was a teacher. But anyway so in this chapter we see Harry training before he is in the road again to Pewter City and they pass through Viridian Forest on the way he is going to catch a new Pokémon on the way. You just are going to haft to find out. On the way to Pewter City there are a lot of trainer battles so I might show a few of them. So on with the chapter. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 5

I woke up from Mark snoring. I didn't mind too much about it; it was 8 o'clock so it was time to get up. I got up and stretched and went to the bathroom to relieve myself, undressed and got in the shower, got out to brush my teeth, got dressed in clean cloths and went to the main room to find Mark still asleep. I just left him there he will get up sooner or later. I went to the night stand and got my belt with all my PokeBalls on it. I left the room and went downstairs and into the cafeteria to get a big breakfast. I let out all of my Pokémon so they can get a big meal.

"OK guys we are doing a lot of training today so you guys need a big meal" I said to them they all looked excited. One of the workers came by and I ordered a big meal for them like I promised and one for me. She brought it by and I sat down to eat. It was fifteen minutes later that Mark walked in looking half asleep.

"Hey Mark how are you today"

"I am fine just a little tired but nothing a good breakfast won't cure" On cue the women who handed me my meal handed him the same thing.

"Are you going to train Pikachu with us?"

"Nah I promised my parents that I would visit them today and show them my new partner"

"OK I will be out back behind the Pokémon Center in the battle field training" With that I finished eating and so did my Pokémon. I got up and ran to back of the building to the battlefield. I was excited and so were they. We all want to get stronger and make it to the Pokémon League. Once we got out back I had them do mock battles until they got better after three hours we broke for lunch that a nice cafeteria lady brought out once we were done we got back at it. I had Pidgey work on speed in the air and to learn **Quick Attack** and had Growlithe trying to learn **Leer** I thought it would be a useful skill to have when Nidoran used it against Bulbasaur. I had to work on Bulbasaur the most since he only knows two moves so I had to push him. He didn't seem to mind too much he wanted to get better. So I had him work on **Leech Seed** and **Vine Whip** which he took too much enthusiasm. Nidoran I had him work on **Horn Attack** and I had Mankey work on **Low Kick**. I sat there looking over them and helped where I can by making suggestions. I have a pretty good team going so far and I am very proud of them all. We got done when it started to get dark. They all learned the move I set for them. They are really coming together as a team. I finally got Pidgey out of that tuff girl act. We headed inside to get a well deserved dinner; I ate my meal looking at them and I couldn't help but smile. This is my family and I would do anything for them. I returned them all in their PokeBalls when they were finished and I got up my room and got ready for bed and was asleep after a long day.

HPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHP

I got up around the same time as yesterday and went through my morning the same way. _Today is the day we leave town for Pewter City_. I was thinking to myself as I was eating breakfast with Mark who still isn't a morning person. We finished our meal and went up to the desk to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy we are checking out now" I said with a smile.

"Oh OK boys just hand in your room key and you are all set to go" She said with a kind smile. I handed back the room key and was leaving out the front door when she called out "And good luck on your journey" I smiled at her. In this world everyone is so much friendlier than back home. I turned to Mark.

"Hey I think I forgot something when I was at the PokeMart"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to get sleeping bags and a tent and I think I need to get more PokeBalls"

"Well let's go get them shouldn't take too long" We left the Pokémon Center and went the direction to the PokeMart. I walked in and went to the human section and grabbed the needed items. Just because Viridian City was close by doesn't mean the rest of the cities are. I expect we might be in Viridian Forest for a couple of days. I went to grab a few more PokeBalls and went to the counter to have her ring it up. We left and stopped by the curb and put everything away in our bags. We then headed to Route Two and got on our way through the forest. It was quite after a few minutes when Mark spoke up.

"So any Pokémon you are going to catch while in here'

"Yea I need an electric type for my team"

"Well there is a bunch of Pikachu in this forest if you are interested"

"Yea I think I will and there are a lot of bug types in here as well so I will try to catch a Caterpie"

"They are the easiest to capture in the wild so no problem there" We were walking while we were talking and it was starting to become noon when a Pikachu crossed our path. I already got the PokeDex entry for this one so there was no reason for bringing it out. Its only type weakness is Ground and I don't have any so I am going to haft to try my best. I can try to weaken it with a status condition. "Nidoran I chose you!" these Pokémon has the ability Poison Point and it causes a poison status on contact with his horn. It's a good thing I taught it **Horn Attack** or this will be more difficult. "Nidoran use **Horn Attack** on that Pikachu" He ran with its horn slightly longer meaning the new move was successful only if he can hit Pikachu with it. And it doesn't look like luck is on my side because he jumped out of the way. He used **Thundershock** in return and it hit Nidoran. "Are you OK" he just got back up and shook it off and yipped in response meaning that it was OK. This is going to be hard one battle. But that only made me more excited in the challenge. "Nidoran you need to hit it with **Horn Attack** or we won't be able to get a new team mate" He charged at it and Pikachu kept dogging but there is a difference in his moves it seems more sluggish. "It starting to tire Nidoran you can do it" He charged at him and finally managed a hit and what better timing Nidoran's Poison Point is taking affect with a purple line across its nose meaning it became Poisoned. I threw a PokeBall and it hit across the head and he was sucked in. It wiggled two times then it opened. "Darn it".

"How can it still battle when it is tired and poisoned, it can barely stand on its feet" Mark said from behind me. He sounded impressed. But he is right he is wobbling on its feet and then out of nowhere he used **Quick Attack** on Nidoran and it hit. I don't understand it isn't supposed to learn that move until later this is a very advanced Pikachu. "Nidoran use **Leer** to try to lower its Defense" He got up its face and used the move and I could see a red outline around its body meaning it worked."Now use **Horn Attack** one more time" He ran at it and hit it pretty hard and he got thrown across and was again struggling to get up. This time he won't get out of the PokeBall. I threw another one hoping this time it works. The ball wiggled three times before it dinged as a successful capture but the wait for it was awful it was like waiting on thin ice. Then Nidoran started glowing and he grew bigger with his horn growing longer and when it died out he was different all around. He is a lighter shade of purple and his ears it's longer. I pointed my PokeDex at him and it dinged.

" **Nidorino** " it said. " **An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom.** " Wow my Nidoran evolved and it got more powerful too.

"Great job Nidorino you evolved and you deserved it after a hard one battle thank you" He came up to me to rub against me affectionately and I just laughed. Then I went to pick up the PokeBall and it opened on its own and Pikachu came out but I will think on that later as I have got to fix him up. I took down my bag as Mark was running over and I rumbled around to get a potion and an Antidote for its poison status and Mark went into his bag to get an Oran Berry. I gave him everything and Mark gave him a Pecha Berry to be safe. He was starting to wake up and he noticed he was in my arms and he jumped out of my arms and into attack position.

"You don't haft to fight me we are friends now and I caught you and family doesn't haft to fight each other" I smiled at him and he looked at me in confusion. I started to raise his PokeBall going to return him for rest and he looked at me in fear. "What's the matter Pikachu you don't want to go back in your ball" He shook his head no. Then Mark spoke up.

"You know some Pokémon are afraid of going in there balls this one might be one of them" and Pikachu nodded its head really fast. I looked at him in confusion but I can't do something to my family that they are afraid of so I walked up to him and said.

"I won't make you go in there I will carry you, you are still hurt and you need your rest" I went to pick him up he didn't protest this and I took it as a good thing and put his PokeBall away with him watching me he seemed to relax after it was put away. I took out Nidorino's ball and pointed it at him "return for a good rest". Then Mark spoke up.

"Well I say that was a good battle and good capture" He was staring at my Pikachu with a look of fascination. I know he loves electric types so I wasn't bothered by this.

"That was a hard battle but I wonder if he was abused by a different trainer" I said curiously. We started to walk again and he was following me as I was talking.

"Why do you say that" He asked me.

"Because he used the move **Quick Attack** they don't learn that until later" I see that he was thinking about it.

"I thought it was a bit strange but I didn't think too much about it, I thought he was just special" He rubbed his hand across Pikachu's head and he let out a little sigh at the attention. "But I was thinking how we are going to tell them apart from my Pikachu"

"That's a good question" I didn't want my Pikachu confused with his that will very weird.

"I was thinking on giving my Pikachu a nick name so don't worry about it" He smiled at me in reassurance.

"Well that's a relief, what are you going to name it?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about Sparks I think it fits him"

"Why is that?"

"Well you weren't around when he get excited and out of his PokeBall but every time he lets out little sparks" He explained to me. My stomach let out a huge growl. I was so embarrassed, it seems since I came to the Pokémon world that my stomach has a mind of its own I don't remember eating this much before I got here.

"Why don't we stop for lunch I am a little curious about your magic" I smiled at him and found a clearing for us. I took out my shrunken trunk from my pocket and set it on the ground. Pikachu and Mark looked at it curiously. I just smiled they acted like me when I was introduced to magic. I took out my wand from the holster on my leg and un-shrunk it while I held Pikachu more firmly with my other hand against my stomach. They let out a surprise and I just laughed at their faces. I looked at Mark and nodded my head at it. He approached and opened it and stuck his hand in.

"IT HAS NO BOTTOM FASCINATING" He yelled in excitement. I couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to the ground laughing while Pikachu jumped out of my arms. When I go a hold of myself I looked at him and he looked embarrassed at himself.

"Don't worry about it Mark I acted like you when I was introduced to magic…now go ahead and get the table out and the stove and then I will get lunch ready" I then turned to the clearing and let everyone out "Come out everybody it's time for lunch" They all came out and looked at Nidorino in surprise.

"Everyone Nidorino evolved and we got a new team mate in Pikachu" they crowded around him curiously and it looked like they were getting along. So I went to my trunk and got there food dishes. Mark already had everything out and saw him walking out a little ways. He threw out his Pikachu's Ball and I see what he means he came out with little electrical sparks. I put the right amount in bowls and say them on the ground. The Pokémon came over and they were enjoying their food. I decided to do something easy for lunch and took out a can of tomato soup and warmed it up on the stove. I also took out a frying pan and made grilled cheese sandwiches to go with it. When everything was done I set it on the table and Mark came over after checking if everyone was fine with their meal. We sat at the table and began eating. It was quite during our meal and soon everyone was finished. I just cast _Scorgify_ to get everything clean. We packed everything back into our bags I returned my Pokémon, I picked up Pikachu and were on our way again. Sparks decided he didn't want to go back in its ball so he rode on Marks shoulder. Then after an hour or so a trainer cut into our path.

"I am Bug Catcher Max and I challenge you to a battle" He said to me.

"Alright how many PokeDollors are we to wager for this match" I said to him in a confident voice.

"100 PokeDollors for this match" He called out.

"Alright" We got into position and Mark was acting as our referee.

"Weedle I choose you!" he called out. I see a little worm like Pokémon with a pointed needle on its head. I pulled out my PokeDex and pointed it at it and it dinged.

" **Weedle** " it said. " **The Hairy Bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts.** " Some of these PokeDex entries are a little ridiculous. But it did give me an idea.

"Pidgey I choose you!" Since it is a bug Pokémon it is weak to Flying Pokémon. So it will be an easy win for me and I get to get some money out of this. Mark called out.

"OK this is a battle between Bug Catcher Max the challenger and Harry Potter….Let the match begin" He had both of his arms raised up.

"Weedle use **Poison Sting** " He called out and I can't let that hit I don't want to haft to use more status heals and I didn't get that many so I haft to conserve what I have.

"Pidgey doge that by going up in the air" It was good timing because purple little needles were scattering where she stood. "Now use **Quick Attack** then follow it up with **Gust** " A lot of white energy flowed into her and she attack him and it hit and then like I told her then she started to flap her wings real fast and a blast of air hit him also. He flew and landed at his trainers feet unconscious.

"The battle goes to Harry's Pidgey" Mark said pointing his arm at us. He was smiling at me.

"Just because you beat my Weedle doesn't mean you can beat my next Pokémon" He said in somewhat angry tone. "Kakuna I choose you" A little cocoon like Pokémon came out and the shell looks to be tuff. I brought out my PokeDex again and pointed at it and the dex dinged.

" **Kakuna** " it said. " **The Cocoon Pokémon. A transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.** " Well I wonder why he would bring that out it is inactive until it hatches like the PokeDex said. I wonder what he is up to but I can't take any chances.

"Pidgey you did good return" A red beam shot out and returned her. I put it back on my belt and switched it out for Growlithe.

"Come on out Growlithe" He took battle stance immediately after coming out I know I can count on him for anything. And I have another type advantage. Mark called out.

"Let the battle begin" he called out.

"Kakuna use **Harden** " He shined brightly in the sun. And it looks like the cocoon is better than before. I might be over thinking this but I still can't let it distract me.

"Growlithe use **Leer** to lower that defense back down then use **Ember** " He got right up to his face and glared and I see a red outline it worked then he shot red balls out of his mouth at a close rang. The super effective move did it when it was over he was unconscious. I blinked for a minute, the battle was over.

"Kakuna is unable to battle Growlithe and Harry is the winner" Mark called out. Pikachu was next to me cheering and I smiled.

"Thanks Growlithe you're the best" I returned him for a good rest. I picked up Pikachu and he went to hang from my shoulder. I walked up to Max and shook his hand he didn't seem all that upset he lost, he handed me the PokeDollors we agreed on. "That was a good battle until next time". Mark walked next to me.

"That battle was a good one but maybe you train up your Pokémon before battling another trainer"

"That's a good idea then maybe next time I can beat you" With that he ran off. I had many more battles throughout the day as we were traveling. They were a lot of Bug type trainers in this forest and I had to use a few more Antidotes because a lot of them had Weedle a few had Caterpie but not to be concerned they were easily beat. I found my own Caterpie not long after sunset it was an easy capture and I got its PokeDex entry.

" **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.** " It sounds to me that it is a hardy Pokémon. I think it is has to because of other Flying type Pokémon searching for it as a food source. It is the way of the universe even in the Pokémon world. I am going to haft to take Pidgey aside when we stop for supper to not eat my new Pokémon. We walked a few more hours until we couldn't see the road anymore in the dark. We stopped in a clearing and Mark got the stuff out that we need from my trunk. I let out all my Pokémon except Caterpie. I walked up to Pidgey and crouched down.

"Hey Pidgey I caught a new Pokémon but it is a Caterpie I am going to haft to ask you not to eat it OK" I told her in a voice that I mean business. She chirped her acceptance and I smiled. "Thanks girl" I called over the rest of the Pokémon so that everyone can meet him. I tossed his ball and he came out and immediately he seemed scared of Pidgey. I was expecting this he won't stop being scarred until he is in his final stage evolution. He climbing up my leg and arm and settled next to my head. I haft to tell you it felt weird but like all boys I thought it was cool. "You don't haft to be afraid Caterpie I talked to Pidgey and she won't eat you OK" he made noises witch I think is in happiness. I sat him down and Pikachu. "OK you guys have fun I am going to get supper ready and then we can go to bed" I went over to a spot a couple of yards from the table and made a fire pit. Then I went to the trunk and got out the tripod and put over the fire pit then I hung a soup pot from the tripod. With that done I went over to the table and peeled some potatoes and cut up the rest of the vegetables and put them in the pot filled it with water and put tomato sauce and diced tomatoes inside. I got the fire started and put a lid over it to let it simmer. I will haft to stir it every once in a while, I went over to the stove and put a pot for tea on. I sat on the table where Mark is filling up dishes for the Pokémon and putting them down on the ground for them, he has already put our tent up.

"So Mark I never asked but is the reason you're on a journey is it only to become the best electric type trainer?" I asked him. I was curious.

"No I eventually want to be an electric type gym leader"

"Oh wow how are you going to manage that?"

"I am going to train real hard and see all the electric types that I can"

"But Mark they are finding new species of Pokémon everyday"

"I know I won't be able to see them all but while I am traveling with you I can see a whole lot" He smiled at me. I got up to check the soup and stirred it and went to add some tea bags to the tea pot.

"I hope you like tea from the world I came from this is all we drank" I said to him.

"It's OK Harry I am sure I will like it" He assured me. I waited by the tea I didn't want to ruin it. When it was done I poured it in two mugs and set it at the table and went to the pot and checked the soup for the last time. It was done I took got some bowls and dished mine and his serving. We sat down and ate our meal but I was still curious.

"It seems this world is so much at peace than mine"

"It is because of the Pokémon, we live in harmony with each other as partners, friends, and family" He explained to me. I wonder if my world had Pokémon both humans and wizards if they would be at peace with each other. Then I put a stop to that thought because people like Voldemort and Fudge will try to use them as power and try to take control of everything. I need to stop being negative while I am here in the Pokémon World with a family and my Pokémon I won't haft to go back…..will I. I just shook my head of these thoughts and continued my meal. It wasn't until later I had found out I had to go back when I got to Sinnoh, not that I knew this. We soon finished our meal and I got ready for bed. I returned everyone to their balls except Pikachu and I cleaned the dishes with magic. I dosed the fire and got out my sleeping bag and got into the tent and laid there for a while. It was a while later when Mark got in that I finally went to sleep and knew no more.

 **Authors Note: I know that evolving Nidoran was too soon but the Pikachu that Harry caught is THE Pikachu from the anime and he is a special Pokémon. The team I envisioned for Harry is finally coming together but I might switch them out some of the time because not all battles are the same and the different type match ups. And some Pokémon that he just plain likes and wants to train. Next chapter we are up and ready to travel and make it to Pewter City and his first gym battle. I am so EXCITED I get to write it and it will be a hard won battle because like in the anime Misty said that gym battles are different from your average trainer. I realized that not all chapters will be long and some will be short. Route One just didn't have any Pokémon that Harry wanted to capture and there were no trainers so that's why it was short but Viridian Forest had a LOT of trainers and Pokémon to catch for a well-balanced team. Until next time. Plz Review.**

 **7/23/16: There was a very few mistakes and I corrected those. There were also a few sentences that didn't make since so I fixed them also.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone I have a new chapter for you guys. OK I have gotten a new review from a guest and it was a bad one. I know I have a lot of mistakes but between giving you guys a new chapter and trying to work on fixing those mistakes. I don't have a lot of time especially since I have my own life to live. I promise I will fix the problems just give me time. The story itself is still readable even with the mistakes so you shouldn't have too much trouble reading it. And the Plz is short for Please everyone knows that if they spend their time texting. OK now then the chapter itself. From where we left off we got into Viridian Forest and caught a Pikachu and Nidoran evolved. Hooray. Now like I said in the last chapter this is THE Pikachu so that should be fun to read his adventures with Harry. Today we waking up and continuing our journey though Viridian Forest. And we are also training for our gym challenge for Brock the gym leader.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 6

I woke to the Pidgey's around the forest chirping and I saw Pikachu lying on my stomach. Mark was still asleep but I know by now that he will wake up soon. I grabbed my glasses the action woke up Pikachu and he just looked at me sleepy and yawned.

"Good morning to you to" I said to him with a smile.

"Pika" He said to me with blurry eyes.

"Want to get up and get breakfast started" I asked him. He nodded and got off of me. I got up and rolled up my sleeping bag and got out. I let everyone out of there balls so they could play. "Don't go too far guys" I said to them and went to the stove and got started. It didn't take too long before Mark showed up and let out Sparks. "Hey sleepy head" I teased him. He just grunted at me, I know he won't be fully awake until I get food in him. I had breakfast all laid out and called for the Pokémon so they could eat. It was soon later that we were all done and had everything packed up and ready to go. Me and Mark recalled our Pokémon and I picked up Pikachu and we were on our way again. "So Mark how much further is it till we get there"

"Not much now we would have made it in last night but we couldn't see the path anymore"

"I should have used my _Lumos_ spell to light our way" I said bitterly.

"No you need to keep a low profile until you get stronger Pokémon to protect you from Team Rocket" He reasoned.

"I guess but I am not a bad dueler if I say so myself"

"Yes you might but suppose someone saw you and they got the wrong impression" I thought about that and he was right it could end badly and then the Officer Jenny's will be after me. He saw my face and was smug about it.

"I guess your right" I pouted. We soon made it out of the forest and soon a few hours later we were looking at Pewter City. I guess he was right we weren't that far away from the city. "When we get to a PokeMart we are going to haft to get a map, we can't keep relying on ourselves to know the way" He nodded. We walked the rest of the way and made into the city. I wanted to stay a couple of days to prepare my gym battle with Brock the Rock type Gym Leader. I want to train Mankey and Bulbasaur and maybe Caterpie to bring her up to the others current skill. Rock types have a weakness to Water, Fighting, Ice, Ground and Grass types and I have two of the five, I think I have a good chance in winning. But just because I have a type advantage doesn't mean I win. I watched televised matches all the time and some trainers win when their Pokémon has a disadvantage. I haft to be careful and prepared against my match against Brock. I might be a rookie trainer when it comes to battle but I am a smart one. We made it to the Pokémon Center and walked in. Unlike some new trainers I know about the Joy family like the Jenney's they are all related in some way. So I wasn't surprised by the Nurse Joy at the front desk that looked like the one from Viridian. "Hello Nurse Joy how are you" poor Mark he looked confused. I turned to him and said "its OK Mark you aren't seeing double the Nurse Joy's are all related in some way"

"That's right you must have met my older sister in Viridian City" Nurse Joy explained. Then she turned to me "And I am doing fine young man, how may I help you?"

"I would like a room please so I can train up a bit for my match against Brock and have my team looked at right now" I said. Then Mark spoke up.

"But Harry I thought you would want to go straight to the gym to get your badge"

"I do want the badge Mark but he is sure to be more challenging then my matches against other trainers….so I have to train and prepare" I explained to him.

"That is right young man…a trainer's first priority is to his Pokémon and that means to battle wisely" Nurse Joy spoke up. I put my PokeBalls in the tray she provided me. She asked for Pikachu to be in its ball but I had to explain that he doesn't like to be confined in one. She just smiled and thanked me for being considerate. Then she took them out back and I went to sit down for the wait. Mark followed me and sat next to me. Then he spoke up.

"So Harry what's your plan against Brock"

"Well he is a Rock and Ground type trainer so I will use Bulbasaur and Mankey"

"So you are going for a type advantage that is a good strategy"

"Yes I know but just because I have a good one doesn't mean it will work, I am sure Brock faces a lot of trainers who think like I do and still won"

"Yes you are right so what are going to do"

"Right now, we are going to have a look around town then I will train for the rest of the day and tomorrow I will face Brock for my Boulderbadge" A few minutes later Nurse Joy came back. I went up to the desk to take them back.

"They are all healthy and ready"

"Thanks Nurse Joy" I clipped my PokeBalls back to my belt and let Pikachu climb back on my shoulder. Then we left to explore around town. First we went to the Museum were this crazy scientist gave me this Old Amber saying it was a pre-historic Pokémon Fossil of a Aerodactyl. He seemed really happy to get rid of it but I took it anyway even though it confused me. Mark didn't see anything wrong with it. We looked around and saw many things that were interesting. We soon left though and went to the PokeMart to stock up. I went to grab more PokeBalls and human supplies and went to the front to ring it up. We soon came back to the Pokémon Center and checked out a room. I put my stuff and purchases away and left my belt on with my Pokémon. I put the Old Amber in my bottomless trunk until I figure out what to do with it. Mark decided to come with me to train Sparks. I went out back and released everyone. I had Pidgey try to learn **Whirlwind** after she learns this move she will evolve hopefully. I trained Mankey and Bulbasaur the hardest and had they learn **Poisonpowder** and **Karate Chop**. When Bulbasaur learn his new move he will be close to evolving also which makes me very excited. Nidorino I had him learn **Double Kick** which would be good for me because it's a fighting type move and if he learns it he can be my back up against Brock. Caterpie I just trained on the moves he already knows because he doesn't learn anything until she evolves it's a good thing Bug types are easy to train because pretty soon she did evolve during training. It was a cocoon shape and had a soft shell but it was different then the Pokémon Kakuna. I pointed my PokeDex at it dinged.

" **Metapod. The Cocoon Pokémon. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing it's weak and tender body.** " That information is a good to know. I don't want it to die by other Flying type Pokémon. She also learned **Harden** when she reached this stage. My little buddy Pikachu I had him learn **Double-Team** and **Slam**. He had learned **Double-Team** real quickly during training so I had to give him another move to work on. I sat there and watched them work and I improved where I could. Mark had Sparks work with my Pikachu hoping that it will learn its other moves. It was getting close to sun down and everyone was tried. Pidgey didn't learn her move and she looked down about it. But I encouraged her that she will get it soon. Bulbasaur even though I put him through a lot during this training session didn't learn his move either but he seemed determined so I was happy. Mankey learned his move and so did Nidorino. I returned everyone in there balls and went back inside to have a nice big meal and went upstairs to take a shower. All that done I came out to find Mark already asleep and went to bed myself with Pikachu lying on my stomach and then I knew no more.

HPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHP

I woke up the next day the same way as yesterday. I got my glasses on with Pikachu hoping down. I went to get a big breakfast, today was a big day. It was my match against Brock and I was pumped and ready for action. As soon as everyone was done and Mark came down we went to the gym. I walked in and yelled out.

"I AM HARRY POTTER FROM PALLET TOWN AND I CHALLENGE BROCK THE GYM LEADER" I heard a door opening and out stepped a teenager. He is a little older than I am. I looked confused, how old do you haft to be to be a gym leader? I thought you had to be well into your adult years.

"I am Brock and as part of the regulations of the Pokémon League I must accept all challenges" He sounded pretty bitter about that, I guess I will found out after the match is over. He looked at me closely and said "You aren't facing me with that Pikachu are you it is still in its cuteness stage, you have no hope of beating me"

"I am not using Pikachu, I know all about types so Pikachu would be a disadvantage against you" I said with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy. This seemed to set him off for a few minutes. Mark went to the stands to watch the match. An older boy that looked a lot like Brock came out with a referee outfit.

"This match is against Brock the Gym Leader and the challenger Harry Potter from Pallet Town, this is also a two on two battle the challenger is the only one allowed to substitute Pokémon….let the match begin" He said with his arms raised.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" He materialized in front of me ready for battle. I had a good type advantage against any Pokémon he sends out.

"Geodude let's go!" Out came a little bowling ball with hands. It looked like its make totally out of rock. I took out my PokeDex and pointed it at him and it dinged.

" **Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.** " So no physical attacks for me. That is going to be difficult. Just because I have a type advantage doesn't mean I am going to win. So that leaves me with just two moves **Leech Seed** and **Vine Whip**. I can weaken his energy levels with the first move and then take him out with the other. And they are both Grass type moves.

"Alright Bulbasaur use **Leech Seed** " From the bulb on its back he shot a couple of seeds. But he missed when Brock ordered him to doge. I thought he wasn't all that fast because he was made of rock.

"Geodude use **Rock Throw** " He got blasted with a couple of rocks and it was too fast I didn't have time have doge the attack.

"Bulbasaur are you OK" He grunted in response. "Then use **Leech Seed** again this time try to hit him" This time it hit its mark and he was wrapped in vines colored in red, giving Bulbasaur energy that he needs. "Good now use **Vine Whip** " vines shot out of his body and he proceeded to whip him with it. When everything was over Geodude has swirls in his eyes. The referee lifted one arm in my direction.

"Geodude is unable to battle…Bulbasaur and Harry is the winner" Bulbasaur jumped in response and I cheered. I returned him and waited for Brocks next Pokémon.

"Onix let's go!" This huge snake like Pokémon came out. I was a little intimidated how you could not be facing down a huge Pokémon like that. And I faced the Beast of Slytherin but this thing was a little smaller than thing ever was. I looked over at Mark and he looked to be trying to get father up the stands. But I am not going to give up now. So I took out my PokeDex and pointed it at him and dinged.

" **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black.** " Well it's another heavy hitter I am going to haft to be careful.

"Mankey I choose you!" He jumped around a bit coming out but he settled down after a while and got into battle stance. This time Brock went first.

"Onix use **Bind** " it roared out and tried to grab Mankey with its body but Mankey was too fast for him. I knew if that move was to get him he would be trapped.

"Mankey use **Low Kick** " Mankey did a sweeping motion and hit Onix but he just got back up.

"Onix use **Screech** to lower its defense" A really irritating sound came out and I saw a red outline on Mankey. This is not good for me "Now try **Bind** again" This time the move worked and it grabbed Mankey in its coils and was squeezing him. I need to think of something real fast or I might lose this match. But I noticed that Mankey was close to his face and that gave me an idea.

"Mankey you are close to his face use **Karate Chop** on it" He did it and Onix roared out in pain and fell to the ground and passed out. The referee had raised his arm towards me and proclaimed.

"Onix is unable to battle Mankey and Harry Potter is the winner" I cheered and so did Pikachu. Brock returned his Onix and walked over to me.

"You did very good Harry and that was good battle, go out there and have many more battles to come and meet friends along the way….I present you with the Boulderbadge". After all that hard work and training I got the Boulderbadge. It didn't look like much it looked like a miniature boulder; but I was happy and Pikachu was cheering on the ground with Mankey arms waving about. I smiled and looked back at Brock. I wanted to ask a question that has been bugging me. I didn't notice a old man come in without us looking.

"I have a feeling you don't want to be here so why don't you come with us"

"Your right Harry I don't like battling I always wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder, I like taking care of Pokémon a lot more than battling…but I have to take care of my brothers and sisters" Then a man that I didn't relies was standing behind one of the boulders showed up and said.

"Brock I have been selfish please go on a journey with these two young people and follow your dream" He looked just like Brock just way older.

"Dad there is one thing you will need first…..you need to learn to sow and learn to take care of the kids" He smiled. While his dad just passed out on the floor.

"Alright then let's go back to the Pokémon Center Mark, we will leave first thing tomorrow" Then I and Mark walked out of the gym and back to the Pokémon Center. I have made a new friend. I was happier than I have ever been since I left my world and this point on it is only going to get better.

 **Authors Note: I know it took a while get his chapter out there and I am sorry my Microsoft Word won't work for some reason but I am working on fixing it. I hope this chapter is alright and the battle is OK as far as action goes. I will try to work on being more imaginative with the battles I am still new to this. I will be moving soon but that is far time away for right now I will warn you guys before that happens because I will off for a while. I will update soon as I can I have been going to the library close to me to update now. But next chapter is off to Mt. Moon and to Cerulean City I hope I spelled that right. And there will be more Pokémon to catch along the way until next time. Plz Review.**

 **8/11/16: I didn't notice any mistakes until that end so I added a few sentences that will make it a lot more since.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I have a new chapter. Someone suggested a Brock and Mark pairing I don't know I kind of like Brock the way he is. Which is a womanizer and a very caring guy towards Pokémon. I also don't like Misty all that much; she is only going to show at the Cerulean Gym. She is too much of a downer in my opinion and a loud mouth. Someone also left a negative review he said that the story is too basic. I like that it has a lot of information but he also opened my eyes a bit. I think I am not showing enough interaction between Harry and the rest of his Pokémon. When the story first started we see a lot of interaction between Growlithe and Harry. I guess I just got carried away and it just fell to the wayside a bit. I'm really sorry I am trying my best but I do count on you guys when it comes to reviews. If you guys don't say anything then I assume that you guys like the story the way it's going. So I am really counting on you guys to post reviews so far I only got eight. But anyway enough with the negative bit on with the overall action of this chapter. This chapter we are on our way through Mt. Moon and our first confrontation with Team Rocket, then on our way to Cerulean City again. I planned this trip to be three days so hopefully more interaction between the gangs Pokémon. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 7

We started a bit late the next morning, but we soon got on our way again this time with a new friend. I had to go to the PokeMart for more supplies since Brock joined us. But I don't mind I like cooking, and the best news Brock does too so I can focus more on training my Pokémon on the road. I just got carried away a bit with all the training, I kind of been neglecting my Pokémon a bit. Not the way in abuse just that I don't give them enough attention outside of training. But with Brock I can focus on them a lot more. Right now, we are walking along Route Three with Brock looking at the map we managed to get. I met a lot of trainers along the way; it was getting a little ridiculous. It is like they are going out of their way to come find me and battle me. I turned to Brock.

"What is with all these trainers wanting to battle me?"

"Well Harry you are getting a little reputation now that you have one badge and never been beaten yet" Then he looked back at his book and continued speaking "Even before you got to the Pewter Gym, I had herd of you"

"That's right Harry, now that you are in this world you are getting some positive reputation" Mark spoke up. I looked at him and pointed at Brock who was looking a bit like we are crazy. "Oops sorry Harry I forgot he was there" I slapped my forehead by this point we had stopped walking and Brock looked like he was expecting an answer. I turned to him and explained that how I got to this world and my magic. He seemed skeptical at first until I got my wand out. I performed the _Incendio_ spell and he had the look of surprise on his face.

"Well you don't see that everyday"

"Wait until you see his trunk Brock" Mark spoke up with a small smile. Brock just looked a bit reluctant. Then I spoke up.

"Don't worry Brock I won't hurt you, I only use my magic now a days to help us on our journey and of course use it against bad guys" I told him in a calm voice. He just nodded and we continued walking. It was soon time for lunch so Brock had found a clearing on the map and I set the small trunk on the ground with Brock watching. I un-shrunk it and he yelled out in surprise. "Well at least you took it better then Mark did" I was looking at Mark while I was saying this and he had a small blush in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Harry" He said to me. I just laughed at him and unclicked all of my PokeBalls and threw them in the air.

"Come on out guys it's time for lunch!" They all came out in excitement. Its time I spent time with them outside of training. But first I helped take out the table and stove with Mark. Brock was watching the whole thing and had the look that Hermione has when thinking. "I wouldn't think about it too much Brock it will only give you a headache" He just nodded. He unclipped his two PokeBalls and threw them in the air so they can relax. Mark let out Sparks so he can join in on the relaxation.

"I will get lunch started….don't worry I cook for seven brothers and sisters so I don't need help" He said.

"OK Brock I am going to spend time with my Pokémon outside of training" I told him. He nodded at me; then Mark decided to go a little farther away to train Sparks. I walked to where all my Pokémon are gathered and kneeled on the ground. They gathered around me so I told them. "How about we have some fun, I know we have been busy since this journey started but I feel like I have been neglecting you guys" I bowed my head down in shame for myself. I should have made more time for them and me. I have just been so focused on getting to Sirius that I lost sight of what's important. Growlithe came over and lay next to my leg. Pidgey came and landed on my shoulder and rubbed against my face. Nidorino came from behind and laid its body against my back. Pikachu who stayed on my other shoulder rubbed its face against mine. Mankey sat next to me and leaned on me. Metapod just hopped in my lap and settled there. "Thanks guys you are the best, so lest have some fun" they all cheered and I got up and went to my bag and got the inflatable shaped PokeBall and threw it out to them. It was a durable ball with thick rubber so even Nidorino's horn won't pop it. I played with all of them and I had fun and we bonded closer as friends with my Pokémon. I looked over Brocks Pokemon and Sparks. Onix was just laying there relaxing and Geodude came over with us to play. I looked over where Mark was training and I see that Sparks is getting better and learned **Quick-Attack that's** good for him. There was still some animosity between Growlithe and Bulbasaur but they set it aside for me. That made me smile but pretty soon our fun was over when Brock called for lunch. I see that Brock already set aside the food dishes for the Pokémon and I was grateful. I set at the table where Brock already served out food and set it down for us. He made some kind of soup I can't decipher what it is but it smelled good. Brock sat down at the table with some bread and Mark came over and sat to.

"Dig in I made plenty I even made the Pokémon food myself so tell me how you like it" He said. I heard the Pokémon made noises of happiness; I tried the soup he made for us and it was just bursting of flavor in my mouth. "Wow Brock this is awesome, I have been cooking all my life and I couldn't make something this good"

"Thanks Harry maybe we can exchange recipes sometime" I nodded in with a smile. "So Harry what are you on a journey for" I stopped smiling and looked depressed. My mood changed so quickly that it alarmed Brock. My Pokémon even looked concerned for me.

"Well you already know I am not from this world and that I have magic so let me tell everything" I told him about all my years at Hogwarts and up to the point where I lost Sirius to the veil and when I went in myself. Brock just sat there pondering about what I said.

"So you are on a journey to Caledon City to find Sirius" I nodded at him. "Well I will help you find him" he declared. Mark was nodding to what Brock was saying he had to much food in his mouth to speak out. The mood at the table lifted at that and we got back to easy conversation and were soon done. We packed everything and I returned my Pokémon. Then we started back walking on the road when I spoke up.

"So Brock how far until we get to Cerulean City"

"Well first we need to get past Mt. Moon"

"Mt. Moon" "Pika" I and Mark said at the same time and Pikachu said in confusion.

"Well it is said that a space craft landed on Mt. Moon and that is where Pokémon landed from space"

"Well that is one theory behind how Pokémon came to be" Mark spoke up. But I looked confused.

"No one knows how Pokémon came to be" I said.

"I forgot that you are from another world Harry but nobody knows where Pokémon came from we know that Pokémon was here before humans that's how we have pre-historic Pokémon that went extinct" Brock explain to me. "But Pokémon remains a mystery, Professors all around try to understand Pokémon but it is believed that we humans understand a fraction of what they are" He said with a faraway look. "But to answer you earlier question Harry it will take a day to get to the mountain and a day to navigate through Mt. Moon"

"Oh that's a long way me and Mark never traveled that far to get to a city" Most of the trips we took only took a day. Now I didn't have some preserved notion that all trips were going to be that short but I didn't think the world I got in was this big. I never had a very good since of direction but I am not bad one either. But I will survive all this walking is doing well for me anyway. And this way I get to spend more time with my Pokémon.

"Well the world is big Harry some cities in Kanto will take more than a day"

"OK" We were walking on the road for a while after that when we ran into a trainer on the road. He was kind of young but I think I could take him. He saw us and ran up to me and declared.

"I challenge you to a battle!" He was pointing his finger at me while saying this. "You are the Type Master of Viridian Forest"

"What did you call me" I asked him.

"You have a reputation of being a type battiest and never go into a battle unless you have a advantage" he explained.

"Well he has got you there Harry, you don't go into a battle without the advantage of the type" Mark spoke up.

"That is not the point Mark I don't need some dumb nickname people call me by" I spoke to him a sour voice.

"Are you going to battle or not!" he sounded like he was getting impatient with us.

"Yeah I am keep your oversized hat on" I snarked at him. We took our places and Brock decided he was going to referee. I had got some big money after defeating Brock at the gym but this is a trainer's battle so it won't be that much. It is a good thing I set up a savings account like mom wanted. "How many PokeDollors are we waging on this match and what is your name"

"I wager 165 PokeDollors on this match and my name is Joe and I am part of the group called the Youngsters"

"Fine by me" Then Brock spoke up with his arms raised.

"This battle is between Youngster Joe and Harry Potter…let the match begin"

"Rattata I choose you!" A little purple mouse came out with an overbite. Great he it's a rat trying to be cute. I didn't get the PokeDex entry for this one so I pointed it at it and it dinged.

" **Rattata,** **a Forest Pokémon. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from** _ **stupid**_ **travelers.** " Well it's a good thing I am not stupid when I started on Route One or this Pokémon will steal food from my bag. It's a normal type so I have a good type for him.

"Mankey I choose you!"

"So you are going for a type advantage like I thought you were, good we have been training for this" He taunted me. I didn't worry about it too much what he doesn't know is I have trained Mankey hard when we was preparing for Brock. Mankey is no push over.

"Let the match begin!" Brock said with his arms raised.

"Rattata go for a **Tail Whip** then use a **Hyper Fang** after that" He knows that Mankey is a Fighting type so he is lowering its defenses. I can't let him do that. I have to finish this fast.

"Mankey doge that and use **Low Kick** then after use **Karate Chop** " He dodge right on time and went into a swiping motion with his leg and got a hit and then he brought his arm down for a **Karate Chop** and got a hit. Rattata went flying but it got back up. Now this surprised me it must not have much strength after two critical hits. But he did manage to get our defense down with that **Tail Whip**. His overbite had gotten bigger and he was ready to bite him if Mankey didn't doge in time.

"Rattata try that again **Tail Whip** then **Hyper Fang** " I can't believe he is going to do that again when his Rattata is exhausted and ready to faint but I have to end this. Rattata had gotten his **Tail Whip** in there is no dodging that move then his overbite started to get bigger ready to use **Hyper Fang**.

"Mankey when he gets close to you use **Karate Chop** " Rattata charged at him and opened his mouth but Mankey moved slightly to the left and delivered a powerful **Karate Chop** to the head. He flew across the field and landed across from his trainer passed out.

"Rattata is unable to battle Mankey and Harry Potter is the winner" Brock declared with his arm raised towards me. Then the Youngster spoke up.

"Just because you beat my Rattata doesn't mean you are going to beat my next Pokémon". Then he threw out another PokeBall and called out "Ekans I choose you!" A purple snake came out and started hissing right away. I wasn't expecting my parseltongue to come to this world with me so I sat there stunned when it spoke up.

" _Master has chosen me to come and play and defeat puny worthless enemies_ " I didn't know what to do, I sat there motionless but I soon snapped out of it and hissed out.

" _I am not worthless and neither are my Pokémon I will defeat you_ " Everyone has a look of surprise but I will tell my friends later I took out the PokeDex and pointed at it and it dinged.

" **Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. Moves silently and stealthily eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.** " So it is a poison type this is not good because I don't have a Physic Pokémon but I have some strong Pokémon of my own and I will defeat him.

"Growlithe I choose you!" My buddy came out and was ready for action and stood by me. I mouthed to Brock. _I will tell you later_ he nodded and said.

"Let the second match begin"

"Growlithe use **Ember** " he shot many red balls out of his mouth and hit him. But he just got back up.

"Ekans use **Poison Sting** " Purple needles shot out and hit Growlithe. This is a move that I knew about but I only had it used in the Viridian Forest against me. And what is worse Growlithe got the Poison Status condition. I need to end this fast.

"Growlithe use **Leer** and then use **Ember** again" He got into its face and glared and I saw a red outlying meaning the move worked. Then at close range he shot out the red fire balls and Ekans skidded across the field. He got back up but I see a few of the burns and he hissed in displeasure and gotten a Burn Status. This is good for me now it is an even playing field so far with both of our Pokémon with a status condition. "Now Growlithe use **Bite** " He ran up and tried to bite him but it didn't work. Joe had ordered him to dodge the attack and he got away in time.

"Ekans use **Wrap** " He came at Growlithe and wrapped its body around him and was squeezing him and Growlithe howled out in pain. Burn Status had done its job though soon Ekans let go and fell to the floor knocked out. I know that status conditions are a cheating way to win a battle but a win is a win in my book.

"Ekans is unable to battle Harry Potter is the winner" As soon as he said that I ran towards Growlithe and told him to hang on. Pretty soon Mark came and had a Pecha Berry in his hand and I gave it to him.

"All he needs is a bit of rest and he will be fine" He assured me. I nodded and returned him for a good battle. Joe came over without a word and handed me the PokeDollors and left.

"I think he is a bit sour that he lost" The others just nodded and soon we were on our way again.

"So what as that all about the hissing with Ekans" Brock said.

"I will tell you later tonight it's another long story about my second year at Hogwarts and it's not a happy one" I said in a down voice. We continued walking it was sunset. I hope they won't abandon me. Pikachu rubbed its head against me in comfort. I know they won't I told them about magic and they didn't so they won't mind about this.

 **Authors Note: Sorry I had to end it here, but it was getting pretty long. I will explain things in the next chapter and we are still continuing our journey towards Cerulean City. And Harry will catch a new Pokémon next chapter also. So until next time. Plz Review.**

 **8/11/16: There was a lot of corrections that I made and I had switched a few words around but it makes much more since.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: OK I am getting a lot more positive responses and Asmodeus45 even apologized. I didn't take it as an insult like you thought I did; like I said in the other chapter you opened my eyes a bit that Harry was not spending time with his Pokémon so thank you. Victoria Ramsey you have some awesome ideas and I like the idea about going for a swim and showing his scars but I think I will wait a little more time for that one. Also I am not going to have any relationships with Mark and Brock. But you are on the right track I was thinking the best way with Gary and Harry was to have Gary already think something is going on between his friends but they aren't. But Gary is also jealous because Harry is such a better trainer than him also and Pokémon comes so easy to him. Part of Gary's charm is he thinks he knows everything in the anime and won't hear otherwise on the subject. But on with the chapter; I know I promised a confrontation with Team Rocket last chapter but I promise there is going to be one this chapter. I needed a twist in the story somehow so I thought I bring in a mystery with Harry's Parseltongue; will it get stronger because he is in the Pokémon world or will it eventually fade you will just haft to find out. Let's get the chapter started. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 8

We walked until it was dark but I can since a shift in my friends. The whole Parseltongue thing really spooked them out. I hope they won't abandon me; I am really starting to think of them as my best friends like Ron and Hermione. But the silence stretched on so I left them to their thoughts until we set up camp but the silence was killing me. I think Pikachu can feel my discomfort and started to rub my face. I picked him up and held him in one arm and started to pet the top of his head. It calmed me but it didn't take away my treacherous thoughts. We soon had camp up and ready then Brock got dinner started. I set Pikachu down and unclipped my Pokémon and threw them out so they can have dinner and I can spend a little time with them. But they saw my face and tried to clamber all over me. They dog piled on top of me and the action made me laugh but I know they are trying to make me feel better. We fooled around until Brock called for dinner he made another variation of a soup. I don't mind with all the soup though we don't have much of a choice on the road. We all sat down and when Brock spoke up.

"I am not going to lie to you Harry but you hissing at that Ekans really scared me" Mark made noises of agreement.

"Look I don't like the ability I have either in fact in my world it made everyone distrust me because they say it is a sign of a dark wizard" I said and they looked to be listening. "But it is the ability to talk to and understand snakes and apparently snake like Pokémon is what I was doing with that Ekans; you don't haft to be afraid of me just want to be normal but I found out I will never be" I looked down and had tears coming down my face. "Please don't abandon me you guys are the only friends I have in this world"

"Harry we will never abandon you it's just a little unsettling that's all, we just want you to be upfront with us for now on" Mark said beside me. He had raised his arm over my shoulder and gave me a manly hug.

"Well I don't really know if I will ever go back but I do have a mad man after me" I said in a small tone. I looked up and they had the face of surprise. "I think I will tell you guys about that sometime later"

"Yea don't break us Harry" Mark said in a small voice. We returned back to our meal and went into an easy chatter. I am really happy my friends didn't abandon me. We soon got finished and Brock was setting up to clean the dishes. I went up to him and took care of it with a simple _Scourgify_ ; he seemed grateful towards me. We had a little problem with the tent but I took care of that too with a _Capacious extremis_ to make the tent look bigger on the inside than the outside. Everyone was really happy with the magic I displayed so I looked around camp to make sure everything was in place I returned my Pokemon and went into the tent and went to sleep.

HPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHPKJHP

I was the first to wake up as usual put on my glasses, which woke up Pikachu. I rolled up my sleeping bag and set it aside, then went outside and let everyone out. I told them to have fun and tossed them the inflatable PokeBall. I turned to the stove and had started on getting and english breakfast started. Of course the smell of food cooking and woke up Mark and soon after Brock came out.

"You didn't haft to get breakfast started Harry, I would have gotten it ready when I woke up" Brock said.

"It's OK Brock I like waking up in the morning cooking breakfast, it is a very calming experience but if you need something to do you can get the Pokemon there food"

"Alright but what about Mark"

"Oh don't worry about him he isn't fully awake until I get some food in him, do you like tea Brock"

"Oh yes that's fine"

He went to the stove and got started on making his recipe of PokeFood. I put a tea pot on for some hot water for me and Brock. I had gotten done with the stove with everything cooked and Brock has enough room that he doesn't mind the pot. Mark just wants the orange juice from the container that I keep permanently cold with a spell, he doesn't much like tea all that often. Pretty soon everything is all set out and ready. Our morning was a quite one everyone was in their own thoughts when Brock spoke up.

"You know Harry I think you are spoiling us, I will never be able to camp out normally ever again" I just laughed.

"One thing I learned while in the Wizading World Brock is 'Normal is vastly overrated'" Mark just snorted in his cup. I just laughed a little.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny" He said sarcastically. "We are not far from the entrance to Mt. Moon now just a couple more hours and we will be there"

"Well that's good it will take most of all day just to navigate through it" Mark spoke up. Soon after that everyone was done, they packed everything while I cleaned all the dishes. Everything was packed and ready then we were on the road again. Just as Brock predicted we were soon their in a couple hours but when we got towards the entrance when we saw the strangest thing. A bunch of bat like Pokemon was out of the cave flying around minding their own business. I pointed my PokeDex at it and it dinged.

" **Zubat, The Bat Pokemon.** **Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.** " That was odd they are not supposed to be out in daylight.

"Hey Brock they are not supposed to be outside during the day why do you suppose they changed their habits"

"I don't think that is the case Harry, there are reports that a stone called the Moon Stone is able to evolve certain Pokemon that are rumored to be in this cave"

"You don't suppose Team Rocket that we herd in Pallet Town are here for those stones do you Harry" Mark said to me. Brock was listening in on our discussion but I didn't mind.

"I suppose they are Mark and their presence are upsetting the the cave Pokemon" I didn't like that Team Rocket might be here. If I do magic then they might start coming after me if they see me. But I need to drive them out and it will take too long to get the police here. "I say we continue on our way if we see them then we drive them out, if they are not here then great we can continue on" They both nodded and me and Mark continued with Brock lagging behind. What we didn't see is Brock catching one of the confused Zubat. We entered the cave with no problem and I battled a few trainers. It was when we were exploring one of the caves when I see a man with a black outfit with the letter 'R' on the front.

"Hey kid what are doing here this place is off limits" He said to me in a authoritative tone.

"You are the one that doesn't belong this is a public road for those who are on their way to Cerulean City" Brock said.

"Fine we will settle this with a three on three Pokemon battle and I will face the Type Master" I am really starting to not like that name the trainers of this world gave me. Its getting as bad as the name the Wizarding World gave me which is the Boy-Who-Lived and I hate that name worse. At least they gave me a name based on my reputation and not something I cant even remember.

"Fine but I better get some money out of this, how much do you wager on this match" I said to him in a serious tone.

"Fine yo are going to lose anyway so I wager 120 PokeDollors"

"You are going to hand over the money to me so I will make sure you don't run off when Harry wins" Brock said.

"Fine" He was really getting irritable now. We got into our positions and Brock was the referee like always.

"This match is between Harry Potter and Team Rocket Grunt...let the match begin"

"Sandshrew go!" The grunt said out in a unemotional tone. OK so he wants to play it that way. I never encountered this Pokemon before so I pointed my PokeDex at him and it dinged.

" **Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.** " Well look at that another mouse like my buddy Pikachu. It is a pure Ground type though so I have a advantage like my name suggest.

"Bulbasaur lets go!" He materialized in front of me and got into a battle stance. "Alright Bulbasaur use **Vine Whip** " He shot out rapid vines and hit Sandshrew across his body and fell to the ground but he got back up.

"Sandshrew use **Slash** " the little mouse ran at Bulbasaur with its claws slightly bigger.

"Bulbasaur doge that and use **Leech Seed** " he got away and he shot a few seeds out of his bulb on his back and it hit Sandshrew with vines growing out of it and started to suck energy and giving it to Bulbasaur. The Rocket Grunt didn't seem to happy about that move.

"Sandshrew use **Sand-Attack** then use **Slash** " there is nothing I can do about the first move but I did order Bulbasaur to doge the second move. The first move lowers the accuracy of the target causes them to miss. I need to finish this fast or he might decide to take advantage of that.

"Bulbasaur use **Vine Whip** again full power!" He shot out two vines that went straight at Sandshrew and he went flying next to the feet of the grunt passed out. Then Bulbasaur started glowing, he got a little bigger and his bulb on his back opened a little bit and leaves grown on the sides of his body. When the glowing finely stopped I pointed my PokeDex at him and it dinged.

" **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.** " Wow he looks awesome but this isn't the time. I returned him and waited for the grunts next Pokemon. He returned him without a word. So I guess he is giving me the silent treatment. No matter he isn't taking any Pokemon from this cave or stealing Pokemon from trainers or the stones for that matter. He didn't seem to bat an eye lash at Bulbasaur's evolution so I didn't bring it up.

"Come out Rattata" Great its the purple mouse again. It seems I just cant get away from the rat. I don't have anything against the species itself per-say just reminds me too much of Peter. It seems Mankey is getting a work out lately with all these trainers having a Rattata.

"Go Mankey!" he hopped around a bit like always but he settled down when he saw he has an opponent. "Mankey lets finish this fast use **Low Kick** and then **Karate Chop** " He did a sweeping motion and hit him then while in the air he hit across his body and flew to the grunt passed out next to the grunt's feet. He didn't say anything when as he returned him and I returned Mankey after thanking him for a good battle.

"Zubat come out!" He sounded really mad now. When this battle ends I am going to haft to use magic to make sure justice is served. But a blue bat with purple wings came out like we saw outside the cave. But the Zubat has two types it is a Flying and a Poison type. So I can take advantage of the first.

"Pikachu you are on buddy" He nodded and hopped off my shoulder and got in front of me in a battle stance. I waited for his first move to see how he is going to do against an disadvantage.

"Zubat use **Leech Life** " a little needle shot out and hit Pikachu and little bubbles of energy was flying towards the Zubat.

"Pikachu use **Thundershock** " he charged up electricity and shot it at him and hit. It was a super effective move but he just got back up and straighten himself out. I don't know how he manage to do that, it should have knocked him out. He must have trained him well against electric type attacks. Then he smirked and that kinda creeped me out. I mean for half the battle he was giving me the silent treatment. Something tells me I am not going to like his next move.

"Zubat use **Supersonic** " out of its mouth came blue sonic wings and surrounded Pikachu. He started to swing around and hitting himself. Crap he is Confused and it takes awhile to wear off.

"Pikachu use **Thundershock** again" he didn't hear me and instead shocked himself in the attempt. I am really starting to get worried about the outcome in this match. Will I lose? I hope not I have never lost a match yet and I wont start now.

"Zubat use **Bite** " in his confusion he didn't have time to doge so he got a big hit. But he Pikachu got back up and he snapped out of its confusion. That is a good thing for me because I can counter attack him.

"Pikachu use **Quick-Attack** to get in close then go for your strongest **Thundershock** " white light had gathered in his body and he was off real fast. He hit him and while in the air he delivered the strongest electric attack yet and it was a **Thunderbolt**. Zubat didn't stand a chance and fainted to the ground unconscious. The grunt returned him and tried to run but I took my wand and cast _Incarcerous_ and then I charmed him to follow me. I picked up Pikachu and will carry him until he feels better, the others didn't say anything about my spell work but I did see Mark go into his backpack and remove some type of phone and called the Cerulean police to meet us at the cave. We continued our way with the very UN-happy grunt floating behind us. We encountered many more trainers and Team Rocket along the way each time I faced a trainer I used the Notice-Me-Not spell. I even caught a pretty tough Paras and Clefairy. I even got there PokeDex entry.

" **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans.** " That is very handy information because at least it gives me a inside look about there behavior. I am also going to hind my valuables very carefully around this one.

" **Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. Burrows to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host.** " Those mushroom will go good for my mushroom soup but I will ask him first before I just take of course. The Team Rocket I just tied them up, after I beat them in a Pokemon battle of course. I had them floating behind me with their unhappy team mates. We stopped for lunch and ate while walking, we didn't want to stop and we also wanted to make it out on the other side before nightfall. I found a couple of moon stones and fought a scientist for two fossils, somehow I didn't think he would appreciate the science of the discovery just the money he would get for it. After walking all day we finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and we saw the Jenney's. They were very happy with my little present and they gave me a big reward for catching them. I explained my magic and they put handcuffs on them before I ended the spell. They took them away and we continued on for awhile before setting camp and eating dinner. Then I went to bed and knew no more.

 **Authors Note: Wow that was a long chapter. I am also really sorry this took a long time. I had a little trouble to be honest, I had to be careful not to write myself in a corner. And I am really happy about you guys. I had gotten five more reviews, you guys are awesome and they were all positive responses. So I am really glad we are on the same page when it comes to the direction of this story. Keep it up, and I know there is not a lot of interaction in this chapter but I had a lot of information to go through. But next chapter I will do something about that on our way to Cerulean City. And maybe squeeze in a gym battle, so fingers crossed for hoping. But until next time. Plz Review.**

 **8/11/16: There is absolutely no problems that I could see. So I didn't make any corrections to this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone I have the next chapter for you guys. We make it to Cerulean City today guys and we have a encounter with Gary. Now this will be another long story I think, there is a lot of information I don't think there is going to be room for a gym battle but I will try. Because I haft to write Gary and Harry's battle and I think it will be a long one because it will be a five on five battle. So we will wait and see what happens, it might not be as long as I think but I have been wrong before. So lets get on with the chapter. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 9

I woke up the next day to Brock missing from the tent. I got my glasses on witch woke Pikachu. I went through the ritual every time I woke up on the road. I went out and saw Brock my the stove making the usual breakfast I make in the morning.

"Hey Brock your up early, and you learned how to make the usual breakfast too" I said to him with a smile.

"Yea I got up early and couldn't go back to sleep and I watched you make it sometimes so I could learn to make it myself its really good"

"OK Brock that sounds great, I am going to go have fun with my Pokemon"

"Have fun Harry" I took everyone's PokeBalls in my hand threw them in the air and called out "Come out everyone lets have fun" they came out and they went there separate ways what they considered fun, but Metapod stayed near me. She looked a bit down to be honest. So I went up to her and crouched down near her "Are you OK Metapod you look a bit down" she just looked at me and said its name in a depressed tone "I get it you want to be a Butterfree really bad" she nodded at me and looked hopeful. "Do you want to train instead of having fun with the rest of the Pokémon" she nodded at me and I smiled "Well lets get to it" we went to a clearing a little ways and I trained her hard but she just hung in there and worked hard. Pretty soon with everyone watching she started to glow and grew into a beautiful butterfly Pokémon. She flew into the air and spread her wings high and flew around happily. I took out my PokeDex and pointed it at her and it dinged.

" **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.** " with her evolution she learned **Stun Spore,** **Poisonpowder** , **Sleep Powder** , and **Confusion**. I am very happy for her and speaking of evolution's I went over to Ivysaur and crouched down next to him and rubbed his head. He started to rumble in pleasure "With all the excitement I forgot about your evolution but good job buddy"

"Saur" It said in a happy tone, soon Brock called for breakfast and I went with the rest of my Pokémon and got seated and everyone started eating.

"Good job on evolving Butterfree and Ivysaur"

"Thanks Brock but they did the hard work I just helped them reach their full potential" Soon everyone was done and we broke down camp and got everything packed and ready. We started walking when I asked Brock a question.

"So how long until we get there Brock"

"Just and hour it isn't very far from the cave entrance Harry" soon we started walking and we got there finally and got to the Pokemon Center we walked up to the counter. Then things got weird with Brock he saw Nurse Joy and got all dopey eyed and had hearts in his eyes. He rushed behind the counter and took her hand and said.

"You are a ray of sunshine and beauty Nurse Joy and I hope you will go out with me" She looked at Brock a little strange. A passing Chansey came by and pulled him away by the ear. I just looked at him strangely but shook my head and went up to the Nurse and spoke.

"Hey Nurse Joy we would like a room for three if you don't mind and I would like you to have you take a look at my Pokémon please" Then Brock showed back up out of nowhere.

"I would to Nurse Joy" where the heck did he come from, I thought he would at least take longer to recover. But Mark shown interest in getting Sparks looked at to. I just shook my head at the weirdness of my friends they sure do make things interesting. I put my PokeBalls in the tray provided and put Pikachu next to it and waited for them to finish. We waited and got them back without much wait. We decided that we are going to explore the town and we herd that Bill who made the Pokemon transfer system was there on Route 24 and 25. I wanted to see what I could learn from him and the others decided to go along with me. We left and found a bridge that leads to Bill's lighthouse along the way we found Gary on it looking out onto the river. He sees me and didn't look to happy and he frowned when he saw Mark and Brock and he looked plain angry.

"Hey loser I see you got stronger from the rumors I herd, so how about we have a full battle with all of our Pokemon. We will see who is the better trainer to make it to the top" He said to me. I don't really know what his problem is but I can take a guess. I think he is jealous of my two friends. This was the problem back at Pallet Town, him assuming stuff about me and so darn stubborn and possessive. I am not going to say anything otherwise to him he needs to mellow out. Doesn't mean I can't play around and take his PokeDollors when he loses.

"Sure how much money do wager on this match"

"I wager 500 PokeDollors on this match and a date with me" By now we were attracting a crowd and they gasped when he said that and my friends were looking at me for an answer. I didn't think with the reputation he has he would put his sexual preference out there. He must really be into me but I wont change my mind about him. He has to grow up a little bit. But I will make it interesting for him, nobody didn't say I was not fair.

"OK Gary I will go on a date with you but only if you win the match" the crowd oohed and gave us space for our battle we got into positions and Brock went to referee the match for us.

"This is a Pokemon Battle between Harry Potter and Gary Oak of Pallet Town this is a five on five battle...let the battle begin" he raised his arms in both directions.

"Spearow lets go!" A bird came out but it looks nothing like my Pidgeotto or per-evolved form, he has a mean look about him and has a sharp beak. It has red wings and a grey underbelly. I pointed my PokeDex at him and it dinged.

" **Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.** " well I can say that I wont get any of that species, it might turn on its trainer. I looked at my Pikachu and said.

"Your up Pikachu" "PIKA" he said with enthusiasm and hopped down and got into battle stance. I waited for his first move. I am sure with the rumors going on about me that he knows that I am a type battler. It made him all the more determined to win, when he saw my choice. I waited for his first and he made it with an arrogant smirk.

"Spearow use **Fury Attack** " he charged at him real fast with his beak enlarged. But I am a lot quicker than that.

"Hurry and doge that Pikachu and use **Thunderbolt** " Spearow missed and Pikachu charged up electricity and fired at him and hit but he didn't go down. What the heck is with these Pokemon I faced lately, it's a type advantage for crying out loud. But I will just haft to wait it out and win.

"Spearow use **Leer** " I saw that red outline and this is starting to get ridiculous. So I am going to end this before it gets dragged on.

"Pikachu use **Quick-Attack** then **Thunderbolt** full power!" He started running with a white streak behind him and hit him. Then while suspended in the air he fired of an impressive **Thunderbolt** at him that he fell and passed out.

"Spearow is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner" Brock declared with his arm raised towards me. Gary just smirked and returned him and winked at me. Merlin is he arrogant, he just has Pokémon down so I know he is not that worried.

"Don't worry that's not my only Pokémon sweetheart, I will get that date yet" I just rolled my eyes at him and picked up Pikachu when he got close to me. He seemed tired so I handed him over to Mark and got back into my position. If only Gary would drop the arrogant act I would go out with him. Hopefully this defeat will put a start to him mellowing out.

"Abra come out" A humanoid came out and he looked to have shoulder guards that are darkish brown but the rest of his body is a lighter brown. It looks to have its eyes closed. I pulled out my PokeDex and pointed it at him and it dinged.

" **Abra, the Psi Pokemon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.** " Wait a minute it is sleeping then what is it doing sleep walking. And what is Gary doing everyone knows that the only move it knows is **Teleport** until it evolves. He must have taught him a move with the short time he has had him. The only place to get Abra's are here in Route 24. I don't have any Pokemon that are strong against Physic so I will have to try my best.

"Growlithe come out" Maybe I can take it out with a Burn status then this match will be over and done with. "Growlithe use **Leer** then **Ember** " he ran up to him and glared with a red outline on him and then shot embers out of his mouth and hit him, but he got back up.

"Abra use **Headbutt** " he ran and hit him and Growlithe went flying next to my feet. He got back up and I was relived that I was still in this match and I can get out of that date with Gary. I do want to go out with him just not with him practically forcing me.

"Growlithe use **Ember** again then use **Growl** " he shot red balls of red out of his mouth and hit him. I knew that wasn't going to keep him down. Then he growled at him witch lowers the opponent's attack. But Abra looks to be slowing down so it wont last much longer. One more shot then it is down. "Growlithe don't give it time to recover use **Bite** " well you learn something everyday I didn't know that **Bite** was considered a dark type move and it was effective against a physic type. I will haft to notify Professor Oak of this development. Growlithe had ran up to Abra and took a big bite on Abra shoulder and he gave out a pained cry and passed out.

"Abra is unable to battle Growlithe is the winner" Brock said with his arm raised towards me. Gary was getting a little annoyed now from the looks of it, he is already two Pokémon down and I still have five. But I was thinking about that Abra, I think when this is done I will go looking for one. It seems to be one tuff Pokemon and I will need one eventually for the Poison type gym in Fushsia City. I don't know the name of the gym leader or their Pokemon just that it is a Poison type gym. But I will think on that later for Gary is bringing out his next Pokemon.

"Go Wartortle" well what can I say from the looks of it, he is a dark shade of blue and a little wings on his head and a white tail. I cant describe it any other way than that. I brought out my PokeDex and pointed at him and dinged.

" **Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. The evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom.** " well the PokeDex is not all that informative on this one and it isn't ridiculous...oh well. So this will be the battle of types. But I cant use Pikachu he still wiped out from its battle against Spearow. But I do still have Ivysaur so I have made my decision.

"Go Ivysaur" He came out ready for battle, and got into position. I didn't want to go first, I want to see what he will do.

"Wartortle use **Withdraw** " OK so I get what he is doing, he is building up his defenses because he knows I have the upper hand. But what confused me was that he doesn't learn that until later in the evolution line, I guess he stayed a many a night to teach him that. But that wont work for long.

"Ivysaur use **Leech Seed** then use **Vine Whip** " Out of his little flower came little seeds that flew towards him and latched on. Then right after he used his vines and hit him twice with it. Now that was an effective move. He was struggling to get up, but he managed it. Gary was not looking to happy right now because from the looks of it he will lose this battle too. But that doesn't mean he will go down without a bang.

"Wartortle use **Skull Bash** " another move that is out of its evolution line, he doesn't learn that until later. He head bashed Ivysaur with his head and he went down. But Ivysaur just got back up and shook it off. I need to finish this before he uses that move again. I don't know what other moves Gary had been teaching him, so I can't take that risk. Red orbs flew towards Ivysaur and gave him energy.

"Ivysaur use **Vine Whip** full power!" he shot out vines and hit him and he flew and passed out on the ground by his feet.

"Wartortle is unable to battle Ivysaur is the winner" Brock said with his arm raised towards me. Gary returned him and I can practically hear his teeth grinding now.

"Go Nidorino" Well this is de-ja-vu so he went and caught his own. Well I already have the PokeDex for this one. And I know its type weakness. Well I have a good match up for this one.

"Go Butterfree" She flew into the air and spread her wings far. And again I waited for him to make the first move.

"Nidorino use **Poison Sting** " purple needles shot out of his mouth but Butterfree flew to the side.

"Butterfree use **Confusion** " purple energy shot out of her eyes and hit Nidorino on his side and it was a super effective move. Nidorino got up with shaky legs another hit like that and he is out for the count. But Gary looks determined, I think he knows he is going to lose this match and his chance for a date with me.

"Nidorino use **Leer** then use **Poison Sting** again" he glared and I saw red outline on Butterfree and then he shot purple needles again but she got away form hit so it is a miss.

"Butterfree lets wrap this up and use **Confusion** again" she shot a purple energy from her eyes and hit him. He went down and went unconscious. Gary was furious and returned him, so now its down to his last Pokemon.

"Go Eevee" a little brown fox came out and was serious looking in its battle stance. I never seen this Pokemon so I got my PokeDex out and pointed it at him and it dinged.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from elemental stones.** " interesting I would like to see this up close. I think I will start to look for one. It is a Normal type so I will change Pokemon. So I returned Butterfree and exchanged it for.

"Go Mankey" he bounced around for a bit but settled down and got serious. "Mankey use **Low Kick** " he ran up and did a sweeping motion and hit him. But Eevee got back up.

"Eevee use **Quick-Attack** then use **Swift** " he dashed with a white streak and hit Mankey then before I could tell him to dodge the next attack a bunch of stars shot out of his mouth and hit him also. Mankey was looking a little worse for wear but he looked ready for the next attack I call out.

"Mankey use **Low Kick** again then use **Karate Chop** " He hit him again with a sweeping kick and then slammed his arm down with his hand glowing. He passed out and the match was over.

"Eevee is unable to battle and Mankey is the winner. And the winner of this Pokemon battle is Harry Potter" The next this I herd was a bunch of cheering and I looked around and there was a huge crowd. I didn't even notice them, but I looked at Gary and he just returned him and ran off with tears in his eyes. I don't know what to do with him, the whole time I knew him I have never seen him cry. I didn't mean to make him cry but he needed to learn this harsh lesson. If I am going to be dating him, I don't need his arrogance. I need someone who will love me and support my decisions. He didn't even give the money I earned but I didn't care, he needs to do some hard thinking and some hard life lessons. I returned my Mankey and left with Brock and Mark following. I went back to the Pokemon Center. I will just visit Bill's lighthouse tomorrow and my Pokemon Gym Challenge. Its getting late; we made it back to the center and I got my Pokemon healed. As soon as that was over I went upstairs to our room and got ready for bed. The others did to, it was a long day. We made to bed and I went to sleep then I knew no more.

 **Authors Note: OK I am really sorry for the long update but this story was a little difficult for me I had to think about how I wanted the story to go the way I wanted it. That was the first time I wrote a long battle like that one. I hope that the battle scene went OK for you guys I tried my best. I also got a nasty review and it kinda discouraged me a little bit. I am sure everyone has seen the one I am talking about. But its like my mother said you can't plz everyone, as long as I am having fun writing that all that matters. I couldn't fit the gym battle in like I was hoping I don't think it will be in the next chapter either but it is coming up guys just you wait. In the next chapter we will be seeing him trying to catch his new Abra that can found in route 24 like in game. And we will visit Bill and he will get a surprise. Until next time. Plz Review.**

 **8/11/16: This chapter was not as bad as I thought it was so I didn't haft to do much correcting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Pokémon they belong to J.K. Rowling and Game Freak**

 **Summary: Harry is tired of the expectations piled on him and weight of the world on his shoulders he is only fifteen and he lost his Godfather and now there is a Prophesy to worry about to so in a wild rage of grief and pain he sneaks back into the Ministry of Magic and walks into the Veil of Death that he sees his Godfather die in never to be seen in the next six years.**

 **Authors Note: I am back everyone and I have a new chapter. Thanks for your support guys, I wont listen to negative people anymore. This is my story and I am doing the way I think is best. I know that it is a long time away but I have been thinking of when Harry gets back to the Wizarding World and I have the Hogwarts Gym leaders all figured out. So far this is how they stand, I based the gyms on the eight eevee evolution line. ME means mega evolution.**

 **Prof. McGonagall(Fire): Flareon, Charizard(ME), Ninetails, Camerupt(ME), Chandelure, Rapidash**

 **Prof. Flitwick(Water): Vaporeon, Blastoise(ME), Gyarados(ME), Starmie, Politoed, Floatzel**

 **Prof. Lupin(Electric): Jolteon, Raichu, Ampharos(ME), Magnezone, Menectric(ME), Luxray**

 **Prof. Sinistra(Physic): Espeon, Alakazam(ME), Grumpig, Gothitelle, Musharna, Metegross(ME)**

 **Prof. Snape(Dark/Poison): Umbreon, Gangar(ME), Absol(ME), Garbodor, Honehkrow, Cacturn**

 **Prof. Sprout(Grass): Leafeon, Venusaur(ME), Vilplume, Jumpluff, Gogoat, Septile(ME)**

 **Hagrid(Ice): Glaceon, Mamoswine, Beartic, Galie(ME), Abomasnow(ME), Vanilluxe**

 **Madame Pomfrey(Fairy): Sylveon, Mawile(ME),Togekiss, Florgess, Wigglytuff, Gardevoir(ME)**

 **As you can see I gave them each two mega Pokemon. But the problem I am facing is I don't know who to make your champion of the Hogwarts Gym League. Should it be Dumbledore or Harry or some other student. PM me your answer and I will tally the votes. I know this is not going to happen until Harry's Journey throughout the regions is over but I like to be prepared. But on with the chapter I have now, we will be on our way to Bill's Lighthouse and catch a new Pokemon hopefully. Let's get started. Plz Review.**

Harry Potter and his Kanto Journey

Chapter 10

I woke up after my battle with Gary with a little reluctance. I didn't feel all that good about what happened between me and him. But I know its for the best so I put on my glasses with Pikachu waking up and got some cloths on. The others are still asleep, its pretty early in the morning so I let them sleep. I went down stairs with the staff just waking up in the cafeteria. I went towards them and ordered my breakfast and went to take a seat. I started thinking, did I really handle the confrontation with Gary that well. I didn't think I did, it could have gone better. But he need to learn that everything is not handed to him on a silver platter. The waiter came and delivered my food and the Pokemon food also. I let everyone out and let them eat, and gave Pikachu his favorite treat by squeezing a couple of squirts of ketchup on his food. It is a form of apology by waking early this morning. I found out that Pikachu likes ketchup religiously a few days ago when Mark accidentally got some on Pikachu on its paws without me looking. I was done with my breakfast and just watching the Pokemon eat when Brock and Mark came in and sat.

"How are you Harry?" Mark said.

"I don't know Mark, I just feel conflicted."

"How so Harry?" Brock said.

"I don't know Brock I just feel like I could have handle the confrontation with Gary a lot better"

"Well what do you think you could have done different" Mark said.

"I guess when he ran away crying I could have stopped him and said something"

"There is nothing you could have done Harry it was just meant to happen" Brock said.

"That's what I keep telling myself and yet I don't feel any better about it and yet he needs to learn everything is not handed to him also"

"Well the best thing you can do is wait and see what happens next when you see him" Mark said. After that everyone got quiet and the cafeteria lady came with their food and I tried to wait for them but I was just to depressed so I got up and told them I am going out back to do some training. I let everyone out and they did mock battles for a while and then started to work on there individual moves to get better. Pretty soon a white light engulfed Pidgey and she evolved into a bigger bird. I pulled out my PokeDex and pointed it at her.

" **Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon.** **Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.** " Wow she looks great and the PokeDex entry is spot on. After that bit of excitement we got back to it and Ivysaur learned **Poisonpowder**. After a few more minutes of training I called the training over when Brock and Mark came out. I returned everyone and we got walking on Route 24 when I spoke up.

"Lets take some time on Route 24 I wanted to catch a few Pokemon while we are here" Everyone nodded their heads at me and we walked in peaceful silence for awhile. It is so peaceful in this world, there is no crime hardly and the people are helpful and nice. I have been thinking about bringing Pokemon in the Wizarding World. Maybe the people will be more nice to one another. But we can't risk exposing ourselves to muggles so maybe we can create a parallel world to theirs and wizards and witches can have our own world. I will haft to bring it up to the Wizengmont whenever I get back. But that will haft to wait for another day because I see a Pokemon off the road a bit I stopped the others and pointed. It is a little guy with leaves on its head, I pulled my PokeDex out and pointed it at him.

" **Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.** " well I been catching Pokemon for Professor Oak to study but I like the way this Pokemon looks and from what I read about them they are good to have as a back up. I walked up to him with a PokeBall ready.

"Go Pidgeotto" I don't want to bruise him up to badly because he will be transferred to Professors Lab. "Pidgeotto no serious damage I would like to catch this one for our family" she chirped in conformation and then the Oddish use **Poisonpowder**. Which made her Poison status, this just made things a lot harder. But I am not worried Pidgeotto is a tuff girl.

"Pidgeotto use **Gust** " it will be a super effective move but it shouldn't bruise it too badly. She sent a mini tornado toward it, but she didn't listen to me to well I guess it was a strong move and blew it away but it got back up painfully. It was on struggling feet and looked determined at me. It used **Absorb** witch isn't effective to someone like Pidgeotto but it still takes some of her energy that she really needs.

"Let's wrap this up Pidgeotto and use **Quick-Attack** " she dived from the air towards him with a white streak behind her and hit it. It was struggling to get up. I took out an empty PokeBall and threw it, the ball hit him across its body and got sucked in. It was an easy capture after three wiggles it was caught. Then a light erupted around the ball and it disappeared on its way to the Lab. I wasn't worried because unlike some newbies who never picked up a book before they leave on there journeys would be freaking out right about now. But I knew that it was safe and Professor Oak will take very good care of it. "Good job Pidgeotto return" a red beam of light came out and hit her and returned to the ball with her gone. Everyone congratulated me on the capture and the for evolving Pidgey. I smiled and we continued walking again and soon I found my Abra it was a hard capture with the others running around with me. It is because it kept using **Teleport** to get away from me and I would haft to go chasing it. But in the end it was mine and he got sent to the Lab just like Oddish did. Pretty soon after that little fiasco was over we started walking again. So with two more hours of walking we made it to Bills lighthouse. We rang the door bell and Bill answered on the intercom.

"Hello, who is there?"

"Hey we are Harry, Mark, and Brock we just came by wanted to have a chat with you and maybe learn a bit about Pokemon" I said.

"Oh well come on in then" We were a little worried about him just letting us in like that. But we came in and he was nowhere in sight. But the place is huge with a big grand stair case leading to the rest of the house. It looked like something Malfoy would have in his home. It was grand and exquisite and very expensive. I guess this is what the rewards are for being a successful Pokemon researcher.

"I am so glad you came" said Bill from behind us but it was not what we were expecting. I saw this huge Pokemon with a brown shell across its body, there is two small red eyes facing upwards outside of its shell.

"That's a Kabuto Harry but they are suppose to be extinct" Brock exclaimed but I also saw him slowly reaching for his PokeBall.

"No wait it is me Bill, I am in a costume" Bill said with the Kabuto waving around its little arms.

"Bill are you in that Pokemon costume" I looked a little closer and could see that the costume was made of very strong fiber and polyester fabric. So that got me from reaching my PokeBalls.

"Yes I am I put it on and got stuck because theses little arms can't reach the button" He explained. I did see a little red button so I went up to it and pressed it. It popped open and revealed Bill, he was a bit disgruntled but otherwise he was OK. "Oh thank you for getting me out of there, I was in there for two hours"

"But Professor what were you doing in there?" Brock asked.

"I was doing research by getting into the Pokemon skin per say I can predict there behavior and mating pattern this way"

"Wow you can learn a lot of things about Pokemon that way" I said.

"You can but I cant say I know everything about Pokemon, there is still a certain mystery about them" He said with a far away look on his face. "And there is many more species of Pokemon out there then we know, come follow me and I will show you" We began following him through a few hallways and he lead us into a dome like room with many pictures of Pokemon on it. "Harry can I see your PokeDex for a moment"

"Sure" He put it into a slot on a computer and then I look at the pictures with the Pokemon and then I see red dots show behind them I got a closer look. I see a closer dot and see the Pidgey and Pidgeotto that lit up. "They are the Pokemon I caught so far"

"That is correct Harry now come back over here where I am at and see how much you have and how much a difference there is to the Pokemon you didn't catch yet" I walked back over him and looked at the red dots of the Pokemon I caught and the Pokemon I didn't and it astonished me. They were many pictures of Pokemon unlit and compared to what I have it is a small number "I don't have that many compared to the rest"

"Your right Harry currently there is only 149 species of different Pokemon" Wow I didn't know that there was that many, I knew there was a lot through my reading but this put it in perspective for me. But that didn't deter me from being a Pokemon Master.

"I am still determined to be Pokemon Master and to try to catch them all"

"That's the spirit Harry but you know in a way I envy you"

"Why is that Bill"

"You get to interact with these Pokemon up close and be their friends, the only Pokemon I have is my two Eevee but I know that my work is important and I will continue to try to understand Pokemon"

"That's wonderful Bill your work is very important to everyone who interacts with Pokemon" Brock said.

"Thanks Brock but I think I can help Harry follow me" He took my PokeDex out the computer and handed it to me. Then we followed him and we went a little further down the hall into a room with two Eevee. With three young Eevee's running around. "My Eevee are a male and a female and they had a litter of four, I already told them that I can't take care of them so they are looking for good homes. A boy already came by yesterday named Gary and only took one I would like to offer you the same Harry"

"Are you sure Bill" I was a little apprehensive about it because I didn't want to take the Eevee away from there home and parents. Not like my parents were taken from me by Voldemort.

"Yes I am sure Harry, they understand and they are OK with it as long as they have good homes" I crouched down and got close to the young Eevee's, the parents seeing that one of them might be taken away looked a little sad but came over too me and something really strange happened. One of the parents yipped and I understood every word.

" _Oh my poor baby's it looks like one you will get a new home, I will miss you_ " the father had laid his head on her and rubbed his face against her in comfort. For a minute there I just sat there stunned beyond belief but I just shook it off and looked at the mother that said it. I whispered so the others wont hear me.

"I will take good care of them don't worry they will never go hungry or want for anything" The female looked stunned and then with her eyes she looked at me with gratitude and nodded her head. I decided that to truly keep my promise to her I will take the three young Eevee's and raise them then I will come by here so they will be able to keep in touch with there parents. I looked at Bill and said. "Can I take the three of them and come by here sometime to visit there parents" Bill looked stunned.

"Are you sure Harry"

"Yes Bill there is an entry in the books I read about the three stage evolution for Eevee and I want them to stay together some how it feels right" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well if you are interested I have one of evolution stones with me right now none of my Eevee's never shown interest but one of these ones might" He went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a little box and gave it to me. I opened it and in it was a blue like stone, my other two friends came over and looked over my shoulder.

"That is a water stone Harry" Mark said. I nodded my head at him and crouched down next to my new Eevee's and showed them the stone.

"OK you three one of you will evolve and become a water type Pokemon that one will travel with me for awhile, the others will go to a big grassy plain and play all day until I get the other two evolution stones any of you interested" They stared at me for a while then the one in the middle came over and touched the stone with its nose then it started to glow. It grew taller and with a tail with fins growing out of its neck when it stopped I took out my PokeDex and pointed it at her. I noticed it was a girl.

" **Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water.** " That's actually pretty cool, I like this entry. I put the PokeDex away and took out three PokeBalls and tapped each of them on the head and they were captured and sent to Professor Oak in a flash. I looked at the parents they were a bit sad so I crouched down and rubbed their heads and said lowly so none of the others can hear.

"I will keep my promise and will visit you with them soon" They cheered up at that and I got up.

"It was pleasant seeing you Bill we learned a lot and I got three new friends as a part of my family thank you" I was very glad I decided to visit Bill. I got to learn a little bit about Pokemon and about the world I got myself into.

"Your welcome Harry and I hope you something and about yourselves but its getting late so let me show you out and come back anytime to visit" We followed him back to the front while having pleasant conversation then we walked out the door and waved until he was out of site. On the way back we didn't encounter any Pokemon, it was getting dark but we soon made it back to the Pokemon Center and went to our rooms. I got ready for bed, brushed my teeth, got my pajamas on and went to bed then I knew now more.

 **Authors Note: Guys I am terribly sorry but I sort of hit a writers block on this one. But I finally finished and that was a hard one to write. Now with the Eevee's I am planning on Harry having all the known evolution's of the species so this is my little quirk that isn't in the anime or the games and I am trying to be prepared for later on. Like I said earlier in the chapter I am basing the Hogwarts Gym Challenge for the students on the Eevee evolution line. Now in the next chapter we will finally get to the gym challenge in Cerulean City Gym and also on our way to Saffron City but he wont stay there for long because the gym leader is not there so we will instead go to Vermilion City. I will explain when the time comes as to why but until next time. Plz Review.**

 **8/11/16: I didn't realized how much mistakes were on this chapter and I completely forgot about Pidgey's evolution like I wanted to. That's it no more late night writing for me. But I corrected it and it flows** ** _SO_** **much better compared to when I went back and re read it. So I hope that clears up some confusion.**


	11. Chapter 11

Guys I am sorry for not updating in so long during the last message I left. Me and my mother moved to Las Vegas and I have been keeping you guys udated at what is happening in my life. I told you guys I was going to stop udating until we settle in and get stuff stable. Well my mother passed away this passed Tuesday and I am going through some stuff on my own with my sister. Its been hard so far, things are not looking good for me at the moment. Utill things get resolved and finding a Beta for my story this is going to be put on HOLD. I am not abandoning you guys but I haft to sort out me first and between the cemetery arrangements and people constantly compaling about my Grammer. I am really sorry to do this to you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so apparently people just can't read correctly because I clearly stated that I was putting the story on HOLD and I was looking for a Beta. Obviously when I get one they will(no doubt) correct all mistakes I made and go through the story and correct the others. But no I am still getting flames from dick heads who can't read proper words that clearly stated last time, they don't know the meaning of the word beta on this site. No one has came forward to be this story's beta and until then it will stay on hold. I have not forgotten in guys my life is pretty stable right now and I really want to get back to this. But right now I have no computer this is being uploaded from my tablet. Which is not the ideal thing to do because I need Word and my flash drive in order to get back to this. So in conclusion next time you want to flame someone get all the facts first.


End file.
